Cole MacGrath
Cole MacGrath ― główny protagonista gry inFamous, inFamous 2, inFamous: Festiwal Krwi oraz gry przeglądarkowej inFamous: Precinct Assasult. Cole był niegdyś zwykłym kurierem rowerowym, który znalazł się w centrum ogromnej eksplozji obejmującej sześć przecznic Empire City. Aktywacja tajemniczej przesyłki pozbawiła życia tysiące ludzi, lecz także nadała bohaterowi zdolność panowania nad elektrycznością, w wyniku pochłonięcia energii neuroelektrycznej osób znajdujących się w obrębie wybuchu. Biografia Wczesne życie Niewiele tak naprawdę wiadomo o dzieciństwie Cole'a, poza tym, iż prawdopodobnie miewał burzliwe relacje ze swoim ojcem, w wyniku których młodzieniec porzucał swe rodzinne strony. MacGrath miał także młodszego brata, z którym jednak stracił kontakt po swej późniejszej przemianie w elektrokinetycznego przewodnika, o czym protagonista wspomina podczas konwersacji z Nix. W trakcie pobytu w New Marais, Cole i jego najlepszy przyjaciel Zeke Dunbar ćwiczyli sztukę parkouru na dachach potraktowanego wówczas powodzią miasta, kiedy to miejscowa policja miała ręce pełne roboty. Rodzice MacGratha pragnęli by ich syn ukończył studia, jednakże chłopak, chcąc zrobić im na złość, cztery lata później porzucił edukację i obrał zawód gońca rowerowego w Empire City. W jednej z rozmów z agentką FBI, Moyą, wspomniał, iż poświęcił sporo czasu na poznawanie tegoż miasta, co wyjaśniało jego biegłość w nawigacji po kanałach. Matkę protagonisty obrzydzał zawód jej syna, przez co wmawiała ona często swoim znajomym, że jest nauczycielem. Ojciec Cole'a wyrażał ogromną aprobatę dla jego związku z Trish Dailey, określając dziewczynę jako "córkę, której nigdy nie miał". Ponadto, nosił on jej zdjęcie w swoim portfelu. Zeke podczas konwersacji z Trish, wspomniał, że jej chłopak został niegdyś potrącony przez ciężarówkę. Udało mu się jednak ujść z życiem, a do tego nie doznał znacznych obrażeń w wyniku tegoż wypadku. Cole odchodzi od swojego ojca (inFamous DC Comics).PNG|Cole odchodzi od swojego ojca. Cole odchodzi z pracy (inFamous DC Comics).PNG|Cole odchodzi z pracy. Nowe życie Narodziny przewodnika Cole otrzymał zlecenie dostarczenia przesyłki do dzielnicy historycznej Empire City na nazwisko "Kessler". Po odebraniu telefonu od swojego szefa, MacGrath udał się do skrzyżowania Dziewiętnastej ulicy i Sloat. Zagubiony kurier kierując się zasadą "koniec języka za przewodnika", postanowił spytać jedną z tutejszych kobiet o lokalizację swego punktu docelowego. Ta z kolei, poinformowała mężczyznę o tym, iż otrzymał zły adres. Zaraz po tym, goniec odebrał połączenie od adresata, który poprosił go, by otworzył paczkę. Nie chcąc wpakować się w żadne tarapaty, Cole początkowo odmówił mężczyźnie, jednakże po zaproponowaniu przez niego pięciuset dolarów wynagrodzenia za spełnienie jego żądania, protagonista wyciągnął zawartość przesyłki. Dostarczanym obiektem okazało się być urządzenie wysysające energię neuro-elektryczną z grupy ludzi i przekazujące ją jednej osobie, zwane Kulą Promieni. Po wyjęciu Kuli, doszło do jej automatycznej aktywacji, która wywołała ogromną eksplozję obejmującą sześć przecznic miasta, pozbawiając przy tym życia tysięcy osób. Miasto zostało całkowicie pozbawione prądu, a potęga wybuchu uformowała wielki krater, nazwany od tego momentu strefą zero, w centrum której znajdował się nieprzytomny Cole. Cole dostarcza przesyłkę (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole dostarcza przesyłkę. Cole pyta się kobietę o adres (DC Comics).PNG|Cole pyta się kobietę o adres. Cole odbiera telefon od Kesslera (DC Comics).PNG|Cole odbiera telefon od Kesslera. Kessler oferuje Cole'owi 500 dolarów (DC Comics).PNG|Kessler oferuje Cole'owi 500 dolarów. Cole otwiera paczkę (DC Comics).PNG|Cole otwiera paczkę. Aktywacja Kuli Promieni (inFamous 2).PNG|Aktywacja Kuli Promieni. Kilka chwil po tym druzgocącym wydarzeniu, pełen ran MacGrath odzyskał przytomność i dostrzegł helikopter policyjny, poszukujący osób pozostałych przy życiu. Poproszony o udanie się do strefy ewakuacji, mężczyzna ruszył w kierunku wyznaczonego miejsca. Podczas swej podróży, protagonista doświadczył kilku nietypowych wydarzeń, takich jak wchłanianie energii elektrycznej z pobliskich źródeł prądu. Punktem kulminacyjnym było jednak niekontrolowane przywołanie burzy piorunów z nieba, które zaczęły niszczyć wszystko na swej drodze. Po dojściu na drugi koniec zdewastowanego mostu łączącego dzielnicę historyczną z dzielnicą Neonów, wycieńczony Cole upadł na ziemię i stracił przytomność. Po tych zdarzeniach, został on zawieziony do szpitala, gdzie towarzyszyli mu Zeke oraz Trish. Geneza (inFamous).PNG|Pobudka w leju. Geneza 4 (inFamous).PNG|Cole zostaje porażony prądem. Geneza 6 (inFamous).PNG|Cole przywołuje burzę piorunów. Początki kwarantanny W czasie, w którym Cole spoczywał na szpitalnym łożu, sytuacja w Empire City zaczęła się znacznie pogarszać. Wybuch pociągnął za sobą bolesne konsekwencje, takie jak nadejście epidemii oraz fali coraz bardziej nasilających się wykroczeń i zbrodni, takich jak zamieszki, kradzieże oraz gwałty. Rząd federalny odciął wszystkie drogi do miasta, w celu powstrzymania zagrożenia biologicznego, zamykając prawych mieszkańców w klatce ze zbrodniarzami i psychopatami. W metropolii zaczęło dominować prawo pięści, a na jej ulicach zaczęły się panoszyć gangi, które przejęły nad nią kontrolę. Wielu z funkcjonariuszy policji zginęło lub porzuciło swą powinność w strachu przed tutejszymi kryminalistami. Empire City pogrąża się w chaosie (inFamous).PNG|Empire City pogrąża się w chaosie. Trish i Zeke sprawują opiekę nad Cole'm (inFamous).PNG|Trish i Zeke sprawują opiekę nad Cole'm. Kryminaliści na ulicach Empire City (inFamous).PNG|Kryminaliści na ulicach Empire City. Czwartego dnia epidemii, Cole wybudził się ze swojej śpiączki. Kilka chwil po tym, jego nadludzkie zdolności znów dały się we znaki, poprzez wyemitowanie gęstej wiązki błyskawic z jego rąk, wzbudzając zarówno w nim, jak i jego najbliższych strach. Zjawisko to było czymś niewytłumaczalnym dla ekspertów, którzy nie byli w stanie udzielić protagoniście jakiejkolwiek rady. Po opuszczeniu szpitala, MacGrath nie pamiętał wydarzeń, do których w nim doszło, wobec czego relacje Zeke'a były dla niego mało wiarygodne. Ostatecznie zaczął jednak pojmować, iż historia ta nie jest wyssana z palca, po tym jak została ona potwierdzona przez Trish, która także wyraziła swoje obawy o stan jej chłopaka. Pewnego dnia, Zeke zachęcił Cole'a do zademonstrowania swych nadprzyrodzonych zdolności na pobliskim kontenerze na śmieci. Po kilku nieudanych próbach, MacGrath'owi udało się wyemitować niewielką iskrę. Moce Cole'a aktywują się w szpitalu (inFamous).PNG|Moce Cole'a aktywują się w szpitalu. Zeke opowiada o zdarzeniach w szpitalu (inFamous Post Blast).PNG|Zeke opowiada o zdarzeniach w szpitalu. Cole rozmawia z Trish (inFamous Post Blast).PNG|Cole rozmawia z Trish. Cole traktuje kontener prądem (inFamous Post Blast).PNG|Cole traktuje kontener prądem. Jego postać nabrała na popularności, mając chociażby na przykładzie ludzi dzielących się zdjęciami, na których uwieczniony był posługujący się elektrokinezą Cole. Mimo to, jego moce wciąż wywoływały u wielu mieszkańców przerażenie. Zgodnie z pomysłem Dunbara, MacGrath zdecydował się na zasilenie należącego do grupki ludzi akumulatora przy pomocy błyskawicy, w zamian za posiadane przez nich jedzenie. Czyn ten jednak wzbudził trwogę w okolicznej ludności, która nakazała mężczyznom ulotnienie się z miejsca zdarzenia. Wkrótce zarówno do Cole'a, jak i jego najbliższych doszedł fakt, w jakim chaosie zaczyna pogrążać się ich miasto. W związku z coraz to liczniejszymi aktami wandalizmu, Zeke zdecydował się zagospodarować jeden z dachów w dzielnicy Neonów, odcinając się w ten sposób od naziemnego rabanu. Cywile pokazują sobie zdjęcie Cole'a (inFamous Post Blast).PNG|Cywile pokazują sobie zdjęcie Cole'a. Zdjęcie Cole'a w telefonie (inFamous Post Blast).PNG|Telefoniczne zdjęcie Cole'a. Cole zasila akumulator (inFamous Post Blast).PNG|Cole zasila akumulator. Zeke, Cole i Trish spoglądają na Empire City (inFamous Post Blast).PNG|Zeke, Cole i Trish spoglądają na Empire City. Neon Spotkanie ze Żniwiarzami Czternastego dnia kwarantanny, Cole w trakcie pobytu na dachu jego przyjaciela wykorzystał swe mocy do zasilenia akumulatorów, odpowiedzialnych za działanie telewizora, a także do poćwiczenia swej celności na kilku manekinach. Transmisja telewizyjna została jednak przejęta na kilka sekund przez tutejszego nadawcę społecznego, zwanego Głosem przetrwania. W swej audycji poinformował on o zbliżającej się z inicjatywy rządu dostawie jedzenia na Archer Square. Mężczyźni ruszyli do wyznaczonego miejsca, po drodze zahaczając o miejscowy parking, gdzie znajdowała się przechowywana dla Dunbara broń. Dotarłszy do celu, MacGrath wykorzystał swe zdolności parkourowe, oraz moce elektrokinetyczne, w celu zestrzelenia paczki z żywnością na ziemię. Tam po raz pierwszy, napotkał lokalny gang Żniwiarzy, który pragnął przywłaszczyć sobie dostarczone dobra. Ostatecznie jednak, Cole z pomocą Zeke'a zdołał się ich pozbyć. Pierwszy rzut oka 0 (inFamous).PNG|Cole i Zeke na dachu. Pierwszy rzut oka 2 (inFamous).PNG|Cole ogląda transmisję Głosu przetrwania. Pierwszy rzut oka 4 (inFamous).PNG|Cole spycha auta przy pomocy fali uderzeniowej. Zniesławienie Na miejsce zdarzenia przybyła także dziewczyna MacGratha, która pochwaliła go za podzielenie się żywnością z głodującymi mieszkańcami, lub skarciła za ich odstraszenie. Wszystko przerwała nagła audycja Głosu przetrwania na pobliskim telebimie. W swojej transmisji mężczyzna ukazał zdjęcia ze strefy zero tuż przed eksplozją, gdzie widniała postać Cole'a, nazywając go przy tym terrorystą odpowiedzialnym za obecny stan rzeczy. Materiał ten wstrząsnął dziewczyną protagonisty, której siostra zginęła w wyniku katastrofy w dzielnicy historycznej. Trish opuściła Archer Square bez żadnego słowa, kończąc tym samym związek ze swym chłopakiem. Pozostali ludzie natomiast, zaczęli rozpoznawać MacGratha, patrząc na niego wilkiem. Zdając sobie sprawę z mizernego stanu rzeczy, Cole z Zeke'iem postanowili wyrwać się z miasta przez most Stampton. Żniwiarze na Archer Square (inFamous).PNG|Żniwiarze na Archer Square. Trish zrywa z Cole'em (inFamous).PNG|Trish zrywa z Cole'em. Cole ucieka przed rozgniewanym tłumem (inFamous).PNG|Cole ucieka przed rozgniewanym tłumem. Ucieczka Po spotkaniu się przed mostem, mężczyźni stanęli na czele strajkujących cywili, którzy podobnie jak oni, pragnęli opuścić ulegającą degradacji metropolię. MacGrath rozpoczął walkę wychodząc na przód i samodzielnie atakując federalnych, lub wszczynając zamieszki, dzięki którym cała agresja policjantów przeszła na cywili. Przebiwszy się przez siły policyjne, mieszkańcom niemal udało się wydostać z Empire City, jednak na drodze ku ich wolności stanęła ściana drutu kolczastego i karabinów maszynowych. Federalni zaczęli do wszystkich strzelać, lecz zdołał Zeke wyrwać do przodu i rozbić bramę jednostki dekontaminacyjnej, po czym pognał do portu. Cole natomiast ruszył przed siebie i schronił się w pobliskim pokoju przesłuchań. Federalni na moście Stampton (inFamous).PNG|Federalni na moście Stampton. Ostrzeliwani cywile (inFamous).PNG|Ostrzeliwani cywile. Zeke rozbija bramę jednostki dekontaminacyjnej (inFamous).PNG|Zeke rozbija bramę jednostki dekontaminacyjnej. Cole ucieka przed ostrzałem (inFamous).PNG|Cole ucieka przed ostrzałem. Spotkanie z Moyą Ukrywszy się przed świstem kul, MacGrath został zawołany po imieniu przez agentkę FBI, Moyę Jones, która widziała Cole'a na filmie z epicentrum i zjawiła się tu, żeby czekać, domyślając się, że spróbuje on uciec z Empire City. Powiedziała mu, iż przed wybuchem jej mąż, John, miał przeniknąć do Synów Pierworodnych, tajemniczej grupy pracującej nad projektem "Kula Promieni". W noc wybuchu straciła z nim kontakt, lecz w obecnych okolicznościach, złożyła MacGrath'owi propozycję odnalezienia John'a, w zamian za wydostanie go poza teren kwarantanny i oczyszczenia jego imienia. Moya pokazuje zdjęcie Johna (inFamous).PNG|Moya pokazuje zdjęcie Johna. Moya składa Cole'owi propozycję (inFamous).PNG|Moya składa Cole'owi propozycję. Cole i Moya (inFamous).PNG|Cole i Moya. Pierwsze zlecenia Po powrocie do Zeke'a, przyjaciel przedstawił swoją sceptyczną teorię na temat tego układu. Mimo to, Cole zajął się wypełnianiem zleceń kobiety, które obejmowały zbieranie plików audio ze skrzynek kontaktowych na temat mężczyzny imieniem Kessler, lub chociażby odnalezienie zaginionego kontaktu agentki, elektryka Brandona Carey'a, którego przekonał do odblokowania drzwi prowadzących do podstacji, lub z zimną krwią zabił, w celu ich samodzielnego otworzenia. MacGrath zdołał także pomóc tutejszemu sanitariuszowi, mającego problemy ze Żniwiarzami napadającymi na jego klinikę medyczną. Protagonista posiadł ponadto nowe moce w wyniku przywrócenia zasilania do wygasłych części dzielnicy. Tajemnicze sygnały (inFamous).PNG|Cole pobiera plik z przekaźnika satelitarnego. Krwawy szlak (inFamous).PNG|Rozmowa między Cole'em a Brandonem. Pomoc medyczna (inFamous).PNG|Sanitariusz prosi Cole'a o pomoc. Gry umysłowe Ostatnim powierzonym przez Moyę zadaniem, było zbadanie zatrutej przez Żniwiarzy fontanny Smitha. Gang bowiem niszczył rury wodne pod mostem Stamptona w celu odizolowania miejskiego systemu wodnego, co umożliwiałoby mu wpuszczenie zarazy do każdego domu w Empire City. Woda w fontannie okazała się być kompletnie czarna, a wokół niej leżało wielu zakażonych nią ludzi, znajdujących się pod opieką Trish. Cole podjął próbę przekręcenia zaworu, przez który smoła przedostawała się do wodotrysku, jednakże szlam ten rozbryzgał mu się po całej twarzy. Protagonista wówczas doświadczył kilku nieprzyjemnych halucynacji, w trakcie których wysłuchiwał słów tajemniczej kobiety na temat swej miłości do Cole'a, a także pogardy, jaką czuje do niego jego eks. Trish przy użyciu rozpuszczalnika usunęła smołę z Cole'a, po czym protagonista wyruszył w poszukiwaniu kolejnych zaworów, w celu ich zamknięcia. Bohater stał się ofiarą dwóch kolejnych wystrzałów smoły, która nie tylko mąciła mu w głowie, lecz także ograniczała magazynowanie przez niego elektryczności. Po dotarciu do ostatniego zaworu, Cole mógł samodzielnie go przekręcić, lub zmusić do tego jednego z pobliskich cywili. Zamknąwszy wszystkie zawory, Moya wysłała MacGratha do tunelu pod parkiem Memorial, gdzie znajdowała się cysterna wypełniona czarną substancją. Przebiwszy się przez siły tutejszych Żniwiarzy, Cole zdołał zniszczyć pojazd, po czym powrócił na dach Zeke'a, aby odpocząć po ciężkim dniu. Spacer po dachach (inFamous).PNG|Cole przed wygasłą strefą Neonu. Gry umysłowe (inFamous).PNG|Cole dostaje szlamem po twarzy. Cole_niszczy_cysternę_(inFamous).PNG|Cole niszczy cysternę. Ratunek Po przebudzeniu, agentka FBI wysłała MacGratha do włączenia kolejnej podstacji w kanałach. Uczyniwszy to, Cole otrzymał zadanie uwolnienia grupy ludzi z obstawionego przez Żniwiarzy pociągu, sugerując ponadto, iż wśród cywili może znajdować się John. Jednakże aby to uczynić, Cole musiał wpierw dostarczyć pojazd w bezpieczne miejsce, który wówczas znajdował się w sercu terenu gangu. Protagonista wskoczył na pierwszy wagon pociągu i wprowadził go w ruch. Odpierając opór ze strony Żniwiarzy, Cole ładował odcięte przez gang zasilacze niskiego napięcia, znajdujące się pod szynami. Dzięki temu pociąg mógł dotrzeć do stacji, w której to MacGrath zniszczył obite deskami drzwi i wypuścił przetrzymywanych cywilów. Ocaleni dziękowali przewodnikowi za udzieloną pomoc, traktując go przy tym jak bohatera, lub wyrażali w kierunku do niego nienawiść i pogardę, w wyniku czego MacGrath postanowił w formie ostrzeżenia usmażyć jednego z nich. Bez względu na okoliczności, Cole nie zdołał odnaleźć na miejscu zaginionego Johna. Cole dociera na stację (inFamous).PNG|Cole dociera na stację. Cole otwiera drzwi pociągu (inFamous).PNG|Cole otwiera drzwi pociągu. Cywile wielbią Cole'a (inFamous).PNG|Cywile wielbią Cole'a. Ujawnienie Nemezis Ocaliwszy uwięzionych mieszkańców miasta, MacGrath postanowił zbadać przyczyny podwyższającej się liczby zatruć czarną wodą w północnych rejonach dzielnicy Neonów. Na miejscu odnalazł ponownie udzielającą pomocy potrzebującym Trish, która zastanawiała się nad tym, gdzie znajduje się źródło tychże zachorowań. Nie mając zielonego pojęcia co się dzieje, Cole postanowił spytać o wszystko Moyę. Agentka zasugerowała protagoniście zbadanie wieży ciśnień na dachu, stanowiącej najbliższe źródło wody. Tam odnalazł on przytwierdzoną do niej beczkę ze smołą, zanieczyszczającą zawartość całego zbiornika. Zgodnie z sugestią kobiety, MacGrath pozbył się tegoż urządzenia. Podobny los spotkał pozostałe pompy, których Cole mógł się pozbyć przy pomocy fali uderzeniowej, poświęcając przy tym swoje zdrowie, kąpiąc się w ich zawartości, lub je przeładować, zatruwając tym samym całe ujęcie, a w rezultacie ludzi z niego korzystających. Ujawnienie Nemezis (inFamous).PNG|Cole rozmawia z Trish. Cole przed beczką ze smołą (inFamous).PNG|Cole przed beczką ze smołą. Cole po wysadzeniu beczki (inFamous).PNG|Cole po wysadzeniu beczki. Wraz ze zniszczeniem ostatniej z nich, kompletnie znikąd na dachu pojawił się tajemniczy mężczyzna w białych szatach, który wspomniał, iż pewna kobieta będzie "nieźle wkurzona". Skonsternowany MacGrath nie miał pojęcia kim jest ów osobnik, podający się za zaniepokojonego obywatela. Wnet skoczył na Cole'a i chwycił swymi palcami jego głowę, telepatycznie przekazując mu wizję przyszłości, pełną śmierci i zniszczenia na niewyobrażalną skalę. Wraz z jej końcem, mężczyzna puścił protagonistę, który szybko pojął, iż ów osobnik jest odpowiedzialny za nadchodzący stan rzeczy, a Kula Promieni musi mieć z tym jakiś związek. Mężczyzna wówczas prędko ulotnił się z miejsca zdarzenia, pozostawiając Cole'a samotnie na dachu. Po wyczerpującym dniu, MacGrath udał się na dach Zeke'a, aby skosztować z nim parę drinków. W trakcie spotkania Dunbar podzielił się swymi informacjami na temat Moyi, zalecając także swemu przyjacielowi zachowanie ostrożności. Spotkanie Kesslera (inFamous).PNG|Spotkanie z Kesslerem. Kessler chwyta Cole'a za głowę (inFamous).PNG|Kessler chwyta Cole'a za głowę. Wizja przyszłości (inFamous).PNG|Wizja przyszłości. Kessler stoi nad Cole'em (inFamous).PNG|Kessler stoi nad Cole'em. Prośba Trish Po zregenerowaniu swych sił, Cole otrzymał od Moyi namiary na ostatnią podstację w dzielnicy Neonów. Gdy ten udał się do kanałów, agentka podzieliła się z nim informacjami o liderce gangu Żniwiarzy imieniem Sasha. Kobieta ta parę miesięcy temu była wysoko w hierarchii Synów Pierworodnych, gdzie kierowała ich niektórymi badaniami. Moya nakazała Cole'owi unieszkodliwienie Sashy, bowiem tylko w ten sposób można było zapobiec epidemii w Empire City. Ponadto mogła ona posiadać istone informacje zarówno na temat Kuli Promieni, jak i lokalizacji Johna. Przywróciwszy zasilanie, protagonista odebrał połączenie telefoniczne od Trish, która poprosiła go o zabezpieczenie zrzuconej przez samolot skrzyni z medykamentami przed Żniwiarzami. MacGrath zdołał odeprzeć opór ze strony wrogiego gangu, dzięki czemu jego była dziewczyna mogła przejąć paczkę z lekarstwami. Trish prosi o pomoc (inFamous).PNG|Żniwiarze ostrzeliwują skrzynię. Żniwiarz z minigunem (inFamous).PNG|Żniwiarz z minigunem. Trish dziękuje za udzieloną pomoc Cole'owi (inFamous).PNG|Trish dziękuje Cole'owi za udzieloną pomoc. Konfrontacja z Sashą Udzieliwszy pomocy swej byłej dziewczynie, Cole otrzymał od Moyi namiary na przywódczyni gangu Żniwiarzy, która znajdowała się wówczas w Tunelu Jeffersona. Brama prowadząca to tegoż miejsca była jednak zamknięta, wobec czego, MacGrath musiał przebić się przez ich fortecę i podciągnąć blokadę przy pomocy znajdującej się tam dźwigni. W drodze do wajchy, Cole doświadczał kolejnych halucynacji w trakcie których słyszał wypowiedzi Sashy, podekscytowanej jego "powrotem do domu". Otworzywszy drogę do tunelu, protagonista wszedł do środka, napotykając na swej drodze oddziały wrogiego gangu, jak i uwięzionych w klatkach cywilów. Zamknięci mieszkańcy byli poddawani działaniu czarnej smoły, dzięki której liderka mogła uczynić z nich kolejnych Żniwiarzy. Otwarty Tunel Jeffersona (inFamous).PNG|Otwarty Tunel Jeffersona. Klatki w Tunelu Jeffersona (inFamous).PNG|Klatki w Tunelu Jeffersona. Cole otwiera klatkę Żniwiarzy w Tunelu Jeffersona (inFamous).PNG|Cole otwiera klatkę Żniwiarzy. Cole ruszył przed siebie, by ostatecznie rozprawić się z kobietą nękającą zarówno jego, jak i uciemiężonych mieszkańców Neonu. W drodze do Sashy, MacGrath ponownie doznawał halucynacji, w trakcie których słyszał wywody kobiety, uznającej go wówczas za Kesslera, co oczywiście dla głównego bohatera było dużym nieporozumieniem. Ostatecznie mężczyzna zdołał dotrzeć do zalanej czarną smołą komnaty, w centrum której znajdowała się siedząca na tronie Sasha. W trakcie pojedynku kobieta coraz bardziej mąciła w głowie MacGrath'a, chociażby poprzez przytaczanie wspólnie spędzonego weekendu w Maine. Cole po długiej batalii zdołał jednak zneutralizować swą rywalkę, która na przegranej pozycji stwierdziła, iż moce zaczynają go kontrolować. MacGrath zastanowił się nad jej słowami, lecz zdając sobie sprawę ze swych priorytetów, postanowił przesłuchać liderkę Żniwiarzy, mogącą posiadać istotne informacje. Sasha siedzi na tronie (inFamous).PNG|Sasha siedząca na tronie. Sasha rzuca się na Cole'a (inFamous).PNG|Sasha rzuca się na Cole'a. Cole rzuca się na Sashę (inFamous).PNG|Cole rzuca się na Sashę. Cole spogląda na poległą Sashę (inFamous).PNG|Cole spogląda na poległą Sashę. Przesłuchanie jednak nie zdążyło się nawet rozpocząć, bowiem chwilę po jej chwyceniu blokada na drugim końcu tunelu uległa zawaleniu, którego ofiarą stał się sam Cole. Przygnieciony przez gruzy, MacGrath mógł jedynie patrzeć jak Sasha zostaje zabrana przez grupę zamaskowanych mężczyzn, wyglądających na zawodowców szkolonych do tego typu akcji. Protagonista po pewnym czasie zdołał w końcu uwolnić się z betonowych płyt. Nie mogąc się wycofać, wyszedł on drugim końcem Tunelu Jeffersona, prowadzącego do slumsów Labiryntu. Przesłuchiwanie Sashy (inFamous).PNG|Przesłuchiwanie Sashy. Zawalenie Tunelu Jeffersona (inFamous).PNG|Zawalenie Tunelu Jeffersona. Synowie Pierworodni (inFamous).PNG|Grupa zawodowców. Labirynt Wizyta w slumsach Wydostawszy się z tunelu, Cole odebrał połączenie od Moyi i złożył jej raport z całego zdarzenia. W trakcie konwersacji Agentka zidentyfikowała tajemniczą grupę która odbiła Sashę jako Synów Pierworodnych. Ze względu na brak prądu na terenie całej dzielnicy, MacGrath postanowił aktywować najbliższą podstację. Po poinformowaniu Zeke'a o swym obecnym położeniu, Cole w końcu dotarł do kanałów. Podczas swej przeprawy, Moya podzieliła się z protagonistą kilkoma informacjami o Labiryncie. Kilka dni po wybuchu mieszkający tam bezdomni zebrali się i przejęli nad nim kontrolę, jako Ludzie Ziemi. Przywróciwszy zasilanie, Cole został poproszony przez Zeke'a o zlokalizowanie swego znajomego imieniem Dwight. Choć relacje między mężczyznami nie były najlepsze, Dunbar już od dłuższego czasu miał na oku jego siostrę, której z pewnością zaimponowałoby odnalezienie jej zaginionego brata. Chwilę później do MacGrath'a zwróciła się Trish, z prośbą o znalezienie inżyniera Rogera Millera, który mógłby naprawić most umożliwiający przedostanie się do szpitala Bayview, w celu odnalezienia zapasów medycznych. Zakończywszy rozmowę, MacGrath rozpoczął realizację powierzonych mu zadań. Cole wydostaje się na powierzchnię (inFamous).PNG|Cole wydostaje się na powierzchnię. Zagubiony (inFamous).PNG|Cole szybuje przez kanały. Cole wydostawszy się z kanałów (inFamous).PNG|Cole, wydostawszy się z kanałów. Starzy znajomi Protagonista ruszył w kierunku restauracji Chummy Chicken, bowiem to właśnie tam ostatnio przebywał Dwight. Cole znalazł tam jednakże jego martwe ciało, po którego przeskanowaniu ujawniło mu się bioelektryczne echo jego zabójcy. Podążając za jego tropem, MacGrath po pewnym czasie został zatrzymany przez miejscowego plakaciarza, który poprosił go o wybór plakatu z jego wizerunkiem. Cole musiał wybrać, między niebieskim plakatem, na którym to stał dumnie na czele mieszkańców Empire City, trzymając w ręku błyskawicę niczym grecki bóg Zeus, a czerwonym demonicznym plakatem, na którym został przedstawiony jako niszczyciel i tyran. Cywil przyjął do wiadomości jego decyzję i natychmiast ruszył wydrukować kolejne egzemplarze. Przebiwszy się przez fale wrogich jednostek, w tym powstałe przy pomocy telekinezy kraby ze złomu, Cole w końcu dotarł do oprawcy, którym okazał się być przewodnik Ludzi Ziemi. Cole zdołał go zneutralizować, po czym zdał raport Zeke'owi. Cole patrzy na zwłoki Dwighta (inFamous).PNG|Cole patrzy na zwłoki Dwighta. Cole rozmawia z plakaciarzem (inFamous).PNG|Cole rozmawia z plakaciarzem. Zabójca Dwighta (inFamous).PNG|Zabójca Dwighta. Zleciwszy Zeke'owi wykonanie zadania, Cole ruszył w kierunku parku Valentine, gdzie odnalazł Millera pod lufami karabinów dwóch Ludzi Ziemi. Zgodnie z tym, co przekazała mu Trish, mutanci porywali inżynierów i mechaników i zapędzali ich do niewolniczej pracy, zabijając publicznie przy okazji tych, którzy im odmawiali. MacGrath nie pozwolił jednak na zastrzelenie Rogera i błyskawicznie zlikwidował obu napastników. Mężczyźni ruszyli w kierunku mostu. Inżynier wspominał o chwilach spędzonych z rodziną Dailey, a także wyrażał swój żal spowodowany faktem, iż Trish przebywa obecnie w rejonie kwarantanny. Miller zainteresowany sytuacją Amy spytał się MacGratha o to, czy zdołała ona opuścić Empire City. Cole zataił przed nim jej tragiczną śmierć i Roger, nie zdając sobie sprawy z prawdziwego stanu rzeczy, podkreślił że nie chciałby, aby siostry tkwiły tu razem. Gdy okazało się, że hydraulika mostu jest wadliwa, Roger wysłał protagonistę do przetrzymywanego przez Żniwiarzy w parku Memorial inżyniera imieniem Lou. Ocaliwszy kolegę Rogera, inżynierowie zdołali w koncu naprawić wszelkie usterki i zwolnić obie strony mostu. Po wykonaniu zadania, Cole nagrał się na sekretarkę Trish, aby ją o tym powiadomić. MacGrath udał się później na odpoczynek na dachu Zeke'a, który wówczas przygotowywał się do spotkania z siostrą Dwighta. Cole odnajduje Rogera (inFamous).PNG|Cole odnajduje Rogera. Roger próbuje naprawić most (inFamous).PNG|Roger próbuje naprawić most. Opuszczony most zwodzony (inFamous).PNG|Opuszczony most zwodzony. Kolejne zlecenia Moyi Zaraz po przebudzeniu, Cole oznajmił Moyi, iż rusza w kierunku najbliższej podstacji. W drodze do studzienki kanalizacyjnej, MacGrath odebrał połączenie od załamanego Zeke'a, który opisał mu niekorzystny dla niego przebieg randki, na której to siostra Dwighta oznajmiła, że widzi w nim bardziej przyjaciela. Zaraz po tym jak Cole dotarł do kanałów, Dunbar podzielił się z nim kolejnymi nowościami związanymi z siostrą Dwighta, którą to zauważył uwieszoną na ramieniu jakiegoś mężczyzny, ignorując przy tym jego obecność. Mimo mało budujących wieści, protagonista zdołał przywrócić zasilanie w kolejnej wygasłej części Labiryntu. Wydostawszy się z podziemi, Moya zleciła Cole'owi zajęcie się niedozwolonymi sondami patrolującymi dzielnicę, jak i kilkoma Ludźmi Ziemi planującymi opuścić obszar kwarantanny przy wykorzystaniu zakładników na ich łodziach. Wobec tego, Cole zniszczył silniki wszystkich pojazdów i wydostał uwięzionych cywili. MacGrath zdołał także przejąć zawartość czarnych skrzynek bezzałogowców w Labiryncie. W trakcie ich zestrzeliwania doszło również do krótkiej rozmowy telefonicznej między nim, a Kesslerem, który wtenczas torturował Sashę. Po nieprzyjemnej wymianie zdań, protagonista przesłał Moyi zgromadzone dane przy użyciu przekaźnika satelitarnego na dachu budynku Coleridge'a. Ludzie Ziemi przed łodzią z zakładnikami (inFamous).PNG|Ludzie Ziemi przed łodzią z zakładnikami. Cole przejmuje zawartość czarnej skrzynki (inFamous).PNG|Cole przejmuje zawartość czarnej skrzynki. Cole wysyła Moyi dane przy użyciu przekaźnika satelitarnego (inFamous).PNG|Cole wysyła Moyi dane przy użyciu przekaźnika satelitarnego. Alden wkracza na scenę Podczas gdy Cole przechodził obok miejscowej stoczni, został zawołany przez starszego mężczyznę, który zdeklarował, iż Ludzie Ziemi porwali jego przyjaciela, na którego czeka bardzo powolna śmierć. Zdeterminowany MacGrath bez oporu wkroczył na jej teren, w celu ocalenia uwięzionego Zeke'a. Choć Moya zalecała Cole'owi jego porzucenie, MacGrath wyraźnie dał kobiecie do zrozumienia, iż nie zostawia swych przyjaciół w potrzebie. Ostatecznie protagonista zdołał opuścić klatkę, w której przetrzymywany był Zeke. Między nimi doszło do krótkiej sprzeczki, gdzie Cole udzielił mu reprymendy z powodu jego braku odpowiedzialności i narażaniem się na niebezpieczeństwo. Zeke, który chciał wówczas poznać plany "śmieciarzy", poczuł się dotknięty jego słowami, przez co w odpowiedzi zaznaczył, iż moce Cole'a w żadnym stopniu nie czynią go lepszym od innych. Rozgniewani mężczyźni ostatecznie się rozdzielili z miejsca zdarzenia. Cole odbiera połączenie przed stocznią (inFamous).PNG|Cole przed stocznią. Zeke uwięziony w klatce (inFamous).PNG|Zeke uwięziony w klatce. Cole udziela Zeke'owi reprymendy (inFamous).PNG|Cole udziela Zeke'owi reprymendy. Pojednanie z eks Uwolniwszy Zeke'a i wykonawszy wszystkie zlecenia Moyi, Cole został powiadomiony przez Trish o swej gotowości do wyruszenia po medykamenty w szpitalu Bayview, prosząc go przy okazji o pomoc w ominięciu blokady zastawionej przez Żniwiarzy. Przed dotarciem do swej byłej dziewczyny, MacGrath odbył jeszcze dwie rozmowy telefoniczne. Jedną z Kesslerem, w której to antagonista zaznaczał wywyższanie się Cole'a nad innymi, a drugą z Zekeiem, gdzie doszło do ich wspólnego pogodzenia. Przybywszy do Neonu, MacGrath w końcu dotarł do Trish, gdzie objaśniła mu ona plan działania. Po krótkiej konwersacji Cole wszedł na stale zasilany dach autobusu, z którego miał odpierać wszelki atak ze strony wrogich gangów. Trish i Cole przed wyruszeniem do szpitala (inFamous).PNG|Trish i Cole przed wyruszeniem do szpitala. Człowiek Ziemi i Alden na dachu szpitala (inFamous).PNG|Człowiek Ziemi i Alden na dachu szpitala. Cole wysłuchuje informacji o Aldenie (inFamous).PNG|Cole wysłuchuje informacji o Aldenie. Ostatecznie para dotarła do szpitala Bayview, gdzie napotkała tajemniczego starca ze stoczni nazwiskiem Alden Tate. Zaraz po nawiązaniu kontaktu wzrokowego jeden z Ludzi Ziemi przy pomocy wyrzutni rakiet zestrzelił Cole'a z autobusu, który wówczas wysłuchiwał od Moyi informacji na temat Aldena. Starzec ten szybko ujawnił swą potęgę, wrzucając na dach autobus, w którym wciąż znajdowała się Trish. Lider Ludzi Ziemi ulotnił się z miejsca zdarzenia, a MacGrath szybko przebił się przez tutejsze jednostki wroga i ocalił dziewczynę przed marnym losem. Między obojgiem wywiązała się ważna rozmowa, której przebieg był zależny od dotychczasowych poczynań Cole'a. Trish ze względu na jego heroiczne poczynania, mogła ostatecznie się z nim pogodzić i wrócić do niego, lub udzielić mu reprymendy biorąc pod uwagę jego zbrodnicze postępki, nakazując mu tym samym trzymanie się od niej z dala. Alden wrzuca autobus na dach szpitala (inFamous).PNG|Alden wrzuca autobus na dach szpitala. Alden i Cole (inFamous).PNG|Alden i Cole. Cole godzi się z Trish (inFamous).PNG|Cole rozmawia z Trish na dachu. W drodze za Tate'em Odnowiwszy utracone siły w szpitalu, MacGrath został wysłany do udzielenia pomocy policjantom z 43. komisariatu w pojmaniu Aldena. MacGrath wyruszył do wyznaczonego punktu docelowego, gdzie odnalazł jedynie ciało policjanta. Używszy psychowizji, okazało się, iż gliniarz został zabity przez samochód wyrzucony przez moce telekinetyczne Tate'a. Protagoniście ukazały się ślady energii bioelektrycznej przywódcy Ludzi Ziemi, za którymi to Cole stale podążał. Po drodze stał się on świadkiem linczu, gdzie jeden z mieszkańców miasta był uwieszony na latarni. MacGrath zdołał go szybko go zestrzelić i uratować przed nieszczęśliwym końcem, lub najzwyczajniej go zignorował i pozwolił mu zgnić. Ostatecznie echo Aldena zaprowadziło Cole'a do niesławnych slumsów zbudowanych ze złomu, zwanych Miastem Namiotów. Cole skanuje ciało policjanta z 43. komisariatu (inFamous).PNG|Cole skanuje ciało policjanta z 43. komisariatu. Lincz przed slumsami Ludzi Ziemi (inFamous).PNG|Lincz przed slumsami Ludzi Ziemi. Cole dociera do slumsów Ludzi Ziemi (inFamous).PNG|Cole dociera do slumsów Ludzi Ziemi. Moya poinformowała MacGratha, iż Alden zaczął zbierać metalowe części zaraz po rozpoczęciu kwarantanny, przy pomocy których mógłby kontynuować budowanie swej wieży. Protagonista przebiwszy się przez tutejsze jednostki zdołał w końcu wyjść z zagęszczonych faweli na otwarty plac przed wieżą Tate'a. Tam po raz pierwszy napotkał nowego przewodnika Ludzi Ziemi - golema skonstruowanego ze złomu. Jedyna droga ucieczki była zabarykadowana przez ogień, wobec czego między dwójką wywiązała się walka, z której to Cole wyszedł obronną ręką. Przez czas tego pojedynku, policja zdołała pojmać poszukiwanego starca, by przenieść go do zakładu karnego Eagle Point. W akcie desperacji, poddani Tate'a zaczęli szaleć na ulicach Labiryntu, strzelając do wszystkiego co się rusza. Cole zniszczył opancerzone autobusy śmieciarzy, po czym udał się do zakładu karnego w celu przypilnowania Aldena do momentu przybycia zespołu ewakuacyjnego FBI, który wówczas miał do przebycia jeszcze dwadzieścia mil. Cole przebija się przez slumsy (inFamous).PNG|Cole przebija się przez slumsy. Golem przed wieżą Aldena (inFamous).PNG|Golem przed wieżą Aldena. Cole obserwuje autobus Ludzi Ziemi (inFamous).PNG|Cole obserwuje autobus Ludzi Ziemi. Odbicie Aldena Na miejscu MacGrath został powitany przez Zeke'a, który wówczas udzielał pomocy policjantom. Zadaniem Cole'a było odpieranie ataków Ludzi Ziemi, podczas kiedy policjanci eskortowali więźniów do innego bloku. Po ich przeniesieniu na teren zakładu karnego przebiła się znaczna ilość członków wrogiego gangu. Ich lider w tym czasie był przywiązany do sprężyn łóżka pod napięciem elektrycznym, w związku z czym śmieciarze odcięli zasilanie, aby umożliwić Tate'owi wydostanie się z niewoli. Cole prędko ruszył na dach budowli, w celu jego przywrócenia, co też uczynił. MacGrath szybko powrócił na ziemię i ponownie wkroczył w wir walki z Ludźmi Ziemi. Zeke rozmawia z Cole'em w zakładzie karnym (inFamous).PNG|Zeke rozmawia z Cole'em w zakładzie karnym. Fala uderzeniowa (inFamous).PNG|Cole odpycha pociski Ludzi Ziemi. Cole przywraca zasilanie zakładu karnego (inFamous).PNG|Cole przywraca zasilanie zakładu karnego. Po odparciu kilku fal wroga, na teren toczącej się batalii wkroczył Zeke. Rozwścieczony Cole spytał swego przyjaciela, czemu nie pilnuje Aldena. Dunbar uważał, iż Tate nigdzie się nie ruszy i gliniarze sobie z nim poradzą. Ku jego zdziwieniu, z wnętrza więzienia zaczęły dobiegać wrzaski i krzyki. Okazało się, że starzec wydostał się z klatki i zamordował znajdujących się wokół niego stróżów prawa. Pełen poczucia winy Zeke opuścił blok więzienny. Tej samej nocy Ludzie Ziemi celebrowali swój sukces w Mieście Namiotów. Zakrwawiona cela więzienna (inFamous).PNG|Zakrwawiona cela więzienna. Cole spogląda na załamanego Zeke'a (inFamous).PNG|Cole spogląda na załamanego Zeke'a. Ludzie Ziemi celebrują swe zwycięstwo (inFamous).PNG|Ludzie Ziemi celebrują swe zwycięstwo. Kontakt z Johnem Po odnowieniu sił w szpitalu Bayview oraz wysłuchaniu gorzkiej tyrady Moyi na temat ucieczki Aldena, Cole wyruszył w celu aktywowania ostatniej podstacji w Labiryncie. W drodze do kanałów, MacGrath odbył także krótką rozmowę z Trish na temat kiepskiego stanu psychicznego Zeke'a. Protagonista złożył kobiecie relacje z minionych wydarzeń, w które to uwierzyła lub zwątpiła, twierdząc, iż Cole jest odpowiedzialny za złe samopoczucie Dunbara. Przywróciwszy zasilanie na terenie całej dzielnicy, MacGrath odebrał połączenie telefoniczne od Johna White'a, który umówił się z nim na spotkanie na dachu budynku Adamsa. O wieści tej Cole natychmiast poinformował Moyę (która wówczas nie była w stanie podsłuchać toczącej się konwersacji między mężczyznami, ze względu na zakłócanie sygnału przez Johna), po czym wyruszył do żądanej lokalizacji. Spotkanie w cztery oczy zostało jednak przerwane, w chwili gdy na miejsce przyleciał śmigłowiec zespołu ewakuacyjnego, który chciał zabrać ze sobą White'a. Przerażony mężczyzna wziął nogi za pas i zaczął uciekać przed nimi. Choć MacGrath początkowo sądził, że jest to sprawka Moyi, kobieta szybko przyznała, iż niczego nie wysyłała. Agentka nakazała Cole'owi podążanie za helikopterem, na wypadek gdyby za jego sterami siedzieli Synowie Pierworodni. Śmigłowiec zespołu ewakuacyjnego przylatuje na miejsce (inFamous).PNG|Śmigłowiec zespołu ewakuacyjnego przylatuje na miejsce. Cole spogląda na śmigłowiec zespołu ewakuacyjnego (inFamous).PNG|Cole spogląda na śmigłowiec zespołu ewakuacyjnego. Cole dociera do Johna (inFamous).PNG|Cole dociera do Johna. Po przebyciu znacznego dystansu, Cole w końcu zdołał dotrzeć do Johna. White otworzył ogień w helikopter, który po chwili został zniszczony przez pobliskiego golema. Chcąc uchronić się przed tymże stworem, mężczyzna ukrył się za pobliską barykadą. Golem planował wykorzystać pobliski zbiornik z paliwem śmigłowca do zlikwidowania MacGratha, jednakże protagonista miał trochę czasu by zestrzelić ów pojemnik, doprowadzając tym samym do wysadzenia ręki swego oponenta. Na nieszczęście wokół niego znajdowali się również ranni ludzie, którzy także staliby się ofiarami wybuchu. Wobec tego, Cole mógł pozwolić golemowi na wykonanie rzutu, lub zignorować cywili i wysadzić trzymany przez niego zbiornik. Bez względu na początki pojedynku, Cole ostatecznie zdołał pokonać potężnego przeciwnika. Po wszystkim okazało się, że John zdążył uciec z miejsca zdarzenia. Mężczyzna jednak ponownie skontaktował się z Cole'em, za każdym razem licząc sekundy przed namierzeniem przez rząd jego obecnego położenia. W rozmowie, White podzielił się z MacGrathem lokalizacją Kuli Promieni, która wówczas znajdowała się na dachu wieży Aldena. John zalecił Cole'owi udanie się tam z jedną zaufaną osobą do pomocy. Ponadto okazało się, że mężczyzna nie ma bladego pojęcia kim jest Moya, bowiem nigdy nie był żonaty i sam zaprzeczał temu, iż jest agentem FBI. Śmigłowiec zostaje zniszczony (inFamous).PNG|Śmigłowiec zostaje zniszczony. John ukrywa się przed golemem (inFamous).PNG|John ukrywa się przed golemem. Golem unosi zbiornik (inFamous).PNG|Golem unosi zbiornik. Zdrada Po rozmowie z nowym sojusznikiem, Cole, zgodnie z jego sugestią, skontaktował się z godną zaufania osobą - Zeke'iem, aby umówić się z nim na spotkanie na placu przed wieżą Aldena. Przyjaciele spotkali się w ustalonym miejscu. Cole podzielił się z Dunbarem obecną lokalizacją Kuli Promieni, w której to przejęciu Zeke zgodził się uczestniczyć. Dzięki swym zdolnościom parkourowym, Cole wspinał się na coraz wyższe segmenty konstrukcji, podczas kiedy Zeke korzystał z tutejszych wind, które MacGrath musiał wprawiać w ruch przy użyciu wyładowań elektryczności. W drodze na szczyt Cole wyjawił także Zeke'owi najnowsze wydarzenia. Dunbar był sceptycznie nastawiony co do planów Johna pragnącego zniszczyć urządzenie, twierdząc, iż planuje on je uruchomić, bądź sprzedać komuś za duże pieniądze. MacGrath później ubolewał nad swoim obecnym położeniem, uważając siebie za chłopca na posyłki. Jego przyjaciel szybko rozwiał jego myśli, zaznaczając, iż ze zdobyciem Kuli Promieni, staną się oni raz na zawsze niezależni. Przebywszy znaczny dystans, mężczyźni dotarli na szczyt wieży. Tam odnaleźli Aldena ukrywającego się za metaliczną kopułą, przed którą znajdowała się Kula Promieni. Zeke spotyka się z Cole'em przed wieżą Aldena (inFamous).PNG|Zeke spotyka się z Cole'em przed wieżą Aldena. Cole zasila windę na wieży Aldena (inFamous).PNG|Cole zasila windę na wieży Aldena. Alden na wieży (inFamous).PNG|Alden na wieży. Na miejscu wywiązała się walka między Cole'em, a Ludzmi Ziemi. Po zneutralizowaniu oponentów, Zeke wyrwał do przodu, aby wyciągnąć Kulę Promieni ze stojaka. Na miejscu zjawił się także Kessler, który po wydostaniu się ze śmigłowca zaczął kpić z Aldena. Dunbar w końcu zdołał wyjąć urządzenie i znalazł się między dwoma antagonistami. Choć wraz z Cole'em powinni uciec, Zeke stał jak wmurowany, uświadamiając sobie, iż klucz do jego marzeń, narzędzie mogące dać mu supermoce, znajduje się w jego rękach. Dłużej się nie zastanawiając, mężczyzna aktywował Kulę Promieni, wysyłając tym samym potężną falę uderzeniową. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich zebranych, Kula Promieni nie obdarzyła Zeke'a ponadnaturalnymi zdolnościami. Kessler znał powód takiego przebiegu wydarzeń i obiecał Dunbarowi upragnione moce, jeżeli ten powierzy mu Kulę Promieni. Po raz ostatni patrząc w oczy swego przyjaciela, mężczyzna podążył za przywódcą Synów Pierworodnych, pozostawiając Cole'a samego z Tate'em. Rozwścieczony starzec wywołał trzęsienia na swej wieży, doprowadzając do zawalenia się pewnych jej części, z czego jedna z nich spadła na głowę Cole'a, pozbawiając go przytomności. Zeke między Aldenem i Kesslerem (inFamous).PNG|Zeke między Aldenem i Kesslerem. Zeke aktywuje Kulę Promieni (inFamous).PNG|Zeke aktywuje Kulę Promieni. Oferta Kesslera (inFamous).PNG|Oferta Kesslera. Zeke podąża za Kesslerem (inFamous).PNG|Zeke podąża za Kesslerem. Zawalenie wieży Aldena (inFamous).PNG|Zawalenie wieży Aldena. Wyrzucanie śmieci Przebudziwszy się na szczycie przykrytej gruzami wieży, Cole odebrał połączenie od rozwścieczonego minionymi wydarzeniami Johna. MacGrath natychmiast przyznał, iż Zeke jest dla niego jak brat i był jedyną osobą której ufał, co niestety obróciło się przeciwko niemu. White powiadomił protagonistę o trwającym u Aldena szale zabijania, którego należało jak najszybciej powstrzymać. John nakazał Cole'owi zlikwidowanie Tate'a, a następnie odszukanie Kesslera w dzielnicy historycznej. W tym celu, MacGrath udał się na most łączący tę dzielnicę z Labiryntem, przez który to wówczas przebijał się lider Ludzi Ziemi. Przebijając się przez gruzy konstrukcji oraz wszechogarniającą mgłę, MacGrath odebrał telefon od Moyi, zmieszanej faktem, iż jego komunikator odrzuca jej połączenia. Cole dał kobiecie jasno do zrozumienia, iż nie ma zamiaru bawić się w pomoc techniczną, po czym rozłączył się i kontynuował przeprawę przez most. MacGrath ostatecznie zdołał dogonić Aldena, chowającego się za monstrualną metalową zbroją. Cole sukcesywnie odpierał ataki złomowego potwora, jak i wypuszczanych przez niego krabów, by pod koniec walki zadać Tate'owi decydujący cios, który uwięził go pod gruzami jego własnego pancerza. Zaskoczony Cole dostrzega Aldena (inFamous).PNG|Zaskoczony Cole dostrzega Aldena. Alden w metalowej zbroi (inFamous).PNG|Alden w metalowej zbroi. Cole walczy z Aldenem (inFamous).PNG|Cole walczy z Aldenem. Na swej marnej pozycji, starzec zaczął pleść o tym, jak Kessler ukradł jego dziedzictwo Syna Pierworodnego. Tate szybko zakończył swój wywód, zaraz po tym jak MacGrath chwycił go za fraki. Przerażony o swe życie, Alden zaproponował Cole'owi współpracę w odnalezieniu i zlikwidowaniu Kesslera. Lider Ludzi Ziemi wyczuł wahanie elektrycznego człowieka, po czym natychmiast wydostał się z jego objęć i zeskoczył z mostu. Choć w normalnych warunkach nie przeżyłby takiego upadku, MacGrath zaznaczył, iż Alden jest przecież przewodnikiem, którego obowiązują inne zasady. Zebrawszy się w sobie, protagonista samotnie ruszył w kierunku dzielnicy Historycznej, gdzie zebrali się wszyscy jego wrogowie, których Kessler przygotowywał do ostatecznego starcia. Cole stoi przed poległym Aldenem (inFamous).PNG|Cole stoi przed poległym Aldenem. Cole przed wykończeniem Aldena (inFamous).PNG|Cole przed wykończeniem Aldena. Alden składa Cole'owi propozycję (inFamous).PNG|Alden składa Cole'owi propozycję. Dzielnica historyczna Stracona miłość Rozprawiwszy się z Aldenem, Cole udał się do dzielnicy historycznej, gdzie zgodnie z sugestią John'a, otworzył most zwodzony na Dziewiętnastej ulicy, aby mieć drogę ucieczki, gdyby zrobiło się tam gorąco. Po jego opuszczeniu, MacGrath odebrał połączenie od Kesslera, który twierdził, że protagonista nie jest gotowy na to, co nastąpi, dlatego zdecydował się wszystko przyśpieszyć. Cole zlikwidował czekającego na niego przewodnika Synów Pierworodnych i odebrał kolejny telefon od swego nemezis. Kessler porwał dziewczynę protagonisty i nakazał mu rozbroić wszystkie zmontowane przez niego bomby, wokół których znajdowali się niewinni cywile. Mężczyzna groził mu także, iż jeżeli nie zdoła zneutralizować choć jednej z nich - Trish zginie. Wraz z kolejnymi unieszkodliwionymi ładunkami wybuchowymi, Kessler zastanawiał się, co tak naprawdę popycha MacGrath'a do ratowania zagrożonych mieszkańców Empire City. Wewnętrzna powinność udzielenia im pomocy, czy może jedynie chęć ocalenia swej ukochanej? Cole wysłuchuje słów Kesslera po opuszczeniu mostu (inFamous).PNG|Cole wysłuchuje słów Kesslera po opuszczeniu mostu. Gigant Synów Pierworodnych nachodzi Cole'a (inFamous).PNG|Gigant Synów Pierworodnych nachodzi Cole'a. Cole dociera do bomby Kesslera (inFamous).PNG|Cole dociera do bomby Kesslera. Ostatecznie, rywal Cole'a postawił go przed trudną decyzją. Z pierwszego dachu zwisała Trish, a z sąsiedniego sześciu lekarzy. Każda z wcześniej wymienionych ofiar miała worki na głowie, co w znacznym stopniu utrudniało protagoniście ich identyfikację. Mężczyzna przez wyznaczony czas mógł dotrzeć tylko do jednego budynku i rozbroić znajdującą się na nim bombę. MacGrath mógł zdać sobie sprawę, iż życie wielu istnień mogących w przyszłości ocalić innych zagrożonych ludzi jest ważniejsze i zdecydować się wybawić grupę sanitariuszy. Podczas swej wspinaczki po budynku, Kessler przyznał Cole'owi, że w czasie wojny i kryzysu należy zignorować własne potrzeby i zrobić coś dla ogółu, a nie dla jednostki. Dotarwszy do lekarzy, bomba na pobliskiej budowli wybuchła. Alternatywnie, protagonista mógł spróbować ocalić dziewczynę, wysłuchując przy tym krytykę ze strony swego rywala, który spodziewał się dostrzeżenia przaz niego szerszej perspektywy. MacGrath na miejscu został niemile zaskoczony obecnością nieznanej mu kobiety, jedynie przebranej za Trish. Okazało się wówczas, że Dailey znajdowała się tak naprawdę na dachu z lekarzami, którzy chwilę później zostali wysadzeni. Dach z lekarzami (inFamous).PNG|Dach z lekarzami. Trish na drugim dachu (inFamous).PNG|Dach z "Trish". Bez względu na wybór, Cole musiał patrzeć, jak dziewczyna spada ze śmiertelnej wysokości na ziemię. Po zejściu próbował ją zreanimować, jednakże leczenie pulsacyjne zdołało przywrócić ją do życia tylko na kilka chwil, w trakcie których kobieta wyraziła swój stosunek do niego, w zależności od jego poczynań. Dziewczyna wyraziła dumę z tego, kim się stał i wyznała mu swoją miłość, lub okazała w stosunku do niego pogardę oraz wstyd za jego egoizm i niemoralne działania. Później MacGrath pochował Trish w parku, wraz z innymi ludźmi, którzy zginęli po wybuchu i poprzysiągł sobie pomszczenie jej śmierci. Cole obserwuje śmiertelny upadek Trish (inFamous).PNG|Cole obserwuje śmiertelny upadek Trish. Trish przywrócona do życia (inFamous).PNG|Trish przywrócona do życia. Cole poprzysiąga pomszczenie śmierci Trish (inFamous).PNG|Cole poprzysięga pomszczenie Trish. Potęga burzy Przebudziwszy się na cmentarzu, Cole odebrał telefon od Johna, który widział, co zafundował mu Kessler. White w odpowiedzi na ataki rozgniewanego Cole'a przyznał, iż nie miał zamiaru narażać się dla życia jednej osoby. Szybko jednak zaznaczył, że może pomóc mu się zemścić, przekazując mu współrzędne zewnętrznych podstacji, których zasilenie zapewniłoby mu nową moc. Po udaniu się do kanałów i zdobyciu potężnej zdolności przyzwania burzy piorunów, Cole wyszedł na powierzchnię, by zasilić i chronić przez odpowiedni długi czas trzy wspomniane podstacje. Zaraz po wydostaniu się z podziemi, MacGrath użył swej nowo zdobytej mocy na zebranych wokół niego Synach Pierworodnych i ich ciężarówek. W trakcie swego zadania, z MacGrathem skontaktowała się zdająca sprawę z jego świadomości Moya. Cole odrzucał jej słowa oraz prośby o nawiązanie ponownej współpracy, zaznaczając, iż od początku go okłamywała i po wykonaniu wszystkich powierzonych mu zleceń, zapewne zostawiłaby go wilkom na pożarcie. Po pewnym czasie, John spytał protagonistę o to, co wiedziała o nim agentka FBI, wspominając także o przecieku w NSA i zagrożeniu bezpieczeństwa narodowego. MacGrath przyznał, że mogą się zająć dochodzeniem do poszczególnych rzeczy po rozprawieniu się z Kesslerem i Kulą Promieni, lub wyraźnie zaznaczył, iż ma to wszystko głęboko w poważaniu, łącznie z przykrywką White'a. Cole odbył także telefoniczną rozmowę z Kesslerem, który widział co zrobił dla Trish i wyznał, że wie jak trudno jest pochować osobę, którą się kocha. Przepełniony żądzą zemsty Cole poprzysiągł mężczyźnie, iż go zabije i rozerwie na strzępy, z czego Kessler dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, wyjawiając protagoniście swe zmęczenie i wyczerpanie. Odpierając wszelką wrogą ofensywę, MacGrath w końcu zdołał aktywować wszystkie podstacje. Cole przyzywa nowo zdobytą burzę piorunów (inFamous).PNG|Cole przyzywa nowo zdobytą burzę piorunów. Cole zasila zewnętrzną podstację (inFamous).PNG|Cole zasila zewnętrzną podstację. Cole stoi na podstacji (inFamous).PNG|Cole stoi na podstacji. Zagrożenie toksyczne Po przywróceniu zasilania w całej dzielnicy historycznej, John nakazał Cole'owi udanie się na dach budynku Niebieski Kanion. Tam otrzymał zadanie zniszczenia balonów rozpylających toksyczny gaz powstały z kontrolującej umysł smoły produkcji Sashy. Emitowana w całym Empire City toksyna mąciła w głowach wszystkich cywilów, którzy po nawiązaniu kontaktu wzrokowego z Cole'em, natychmiast zaczynali go atakować. MacGrath zdołał pozbyć się znajdujących wokół nich sond, jak i osłon je pokrywających przy pomocy burzy piorunów. Cole'owi udało odłączyć się wszystkie platformy od balonów, doprowadzając do ich wzniesienia ponad atmosferę. W trakcie zmagań z urządzeniami, do protagonisty zadzwonił przepełniony poczuciem winy Zeke, który przyznał, iż nie miał pojęcia co stanie się z Trish. Mimo skruchy Dunbara, rozczarowany jego postępowaniem Cole w ogóle się do niego nie odezwał. W między czasie, z MacGrathem skontaktowała się także Moya, ponownie prosząca go o porzucenie swych osobistych odczuć na rzecz bezpieczeństwa kraju. Cole szybko spławił agentkę, nakazując jej znalezienie sobie innego sługusa, kończąc tym samym konwersację. Balon rozpyla toksynę (inFamous).PNG|Balon rozpyla toksynę. Cole likwiduje osłonę balonu (inFamous).PNG|Cole likwiduje osłonę balonu. Cole odłącza platformę balonu (inFamous).PNG|Cole odłącza platformę balonu. Rozerwane więzy Zlikwidowawszy panujące zagrożenie toksyczne, John postanowił przejść do ofensywy i ustanowił z Cole'em spotkanie na dachu budynku Ashforda. Pomimo śledzenia Kesslera, kopiowania jego notatek i opakowania policyjnego śmigłowca sprzętem podsłuchowym, White nie był w stanie zlokalizować Kuli Promieni, przez rozmieszczone na każdej wyspie zamaskowane urządzenia zakłócające emitowaną przez nią częstotliwość. W związku z tym, John zjawił się na miejsce za sterami helikoptera, do którego uczepiona była zasilana platforma, zapewniająca MacGrathowi stałe źródło energii. Na dole tejże platformy były przytwierdzone talerze, umożliwiające odnalezienie ów urządzeń. Odszukanie ich wymagało jednak utrzymywanie przez White'a niskiego pułapu, wobec czego pojazd był narażony na ataki ze strony wrogów, których to Cole musiał umiejętnie neutralizować. W trakcie przeprawy John przytoczył wydarzenia z dnia wybuchu, wyznając Cole'owi, iż próbował mu uniemożliwić otwarcie paczki, jednak zgubił go na czerwonym świetle. White zastanawiał się także nad dalszym losem Cole'a, widząc go w roli rządowej broni masowego rażenia, gdyby odtworzenie przez nich Kuli Promieni się nie powiodło. Cole humorystycznie stwierdził, że przynajmniej na coś się przyda. Przed dotarciem do ostatniego urządzenia, doszło do krótkiej rozmowy między protagonistą, a jego dawnym przyjacielem, chcącym dojść do porozumienia z Cole'em. MacGrath jednak odrzucił słowa Zeke'a, traktując go jako sprawcę śmierci Trish i pragnął jedynie, aby ten zniknął z jego życia, po czym zakończył konwersację. Ostatni zakłócacz znajdował się gdzieś w garażu w pobliżu strefy zero, jednak pomimo tego, iż John nie był w stanie dokładnie zbadać jego lokalizacji, Cole zdołał go odnaleźć i pomyślnie zniszczyć. Cole przed śmigłowcem Johna (inFamous).PNG|Cole przed śmigłowcem Johna. Cole na platformie śmigłowca (inFamous).PNG|Cole na platformie śmigłowca. Cole niszczy urządzenie zakłócające (inFamous).PNG|Cole niszczy urządzenie zakłócające. Kula Promieni Wraz ze zniszczeniem ostatniego urządzenia zakłócającego, John wyruszył przygotować się do przejęcia Kuli Promieni, wobec czego zalecił Cole'owi odpoczynek przed całą akcją. Kierując się jego sugestią, MacGrath zregenerował siły na cmentarzu i obudził się koło grobu Trish. Stamtąd natychmiast wyruszył do wyznaczonego miejsca. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami White'a, urządzenie wówczas było przechowywane w budynku Examiner, umiejscowionym na terenie Labiryntu. John zamocował pod śmigłowcem zbiornik z fentanylem, który miał zneutralizować wszystkich Synów Pierworodnych okupujących ów konstrukcję. Na drodze stawały mu jednak działka przeciwlotnicze na sąsiednich dachach, które zestrzeliłyby go, nim dotarłby on na miejsce. MacGrath prędko pozbył się wszystkich trzech maszyn, wysłuchując po drodze reprymendy Moyi na temat destrukcyjnych efektów porzucenia przez Cole'a współpracy z FBI. Atakujące cele w całym mieście odrzutowce bowiem przygotowywały teren do inwazji lądowej. Stanowiło to jednak dla protagonisty najmniejsze zmartwienie i po zniszczeniu działek udał się na odpowiednio daleką odległość od budynku Examiner, aby uchronić się przed szkodliwymi oparami powstałymi od wyrzuconej przez Johna bomby. Okazało się jednak, iż mężczyźni działali za wolno, a Synowie Pierworodni zdążyli załadować Kulę Promieni na ciężarówkę, za którą później ruszył współpracujący ze sobą duet. Działko przeciwlotnicze Synów Pierworodnych (inFamous).PNG|Działko przeciwlotnicze Synów Pierworodnych. Bomba z fentanylem wypuszczona przez Johna (inFamous).PNG|Bomba z fentanylem wypuszczona przez Johna. Ciężarówka odjeżdża od budynku Examiner (inFamous).PNG|Ciężarówka odjeżdża od budynku Examiner. Mężczyźni zostali ostatecznie zaprowadzeni do portu w dzielnicy historycznej. John powiadomił Cole'a o zbliżającej się łodzi Synów Pierworodnych, którzy zapewne chcieli wykorzystać fakt, iż woda może go zabić. MacGrath wyrwał do przodu, likwidując na swej drodze fale oponentów. W końcu protagonista zdołał dotrzeć na koniec portu, gdzie znajdowała się Kula Promieni. Na miejsce przybył także John, który przyznał, iż raz trzymał ją w rękach, czując jak pulsuje, jakby coś było w środku i próbowało się wydostać. White zalecił Cole'owi użycie piorunu do zniszczenia powłoki ochronnej Kuli, otwierając sobie tym samym możliwość jej zniszczenia. Protagonista dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństw, jakie niesie ze sobą Kula Promieni. Zaczął jednak również przypuszczać, iż jej ponowna aktywacja mogłaby go uczynić nawet dwa razy potężniejszym, niż jest teraz. John biegnie do Kuli Promieni (inFamous).PNG|John biegnie do Cole'a i Kuli Promieni. Cole i John stoją przed Kulą Promieni (inFamous).PNG|Cole i John stoją przed Kulą Promieni. Wybór losu Kuli Promieni (inFamous).PNG|Cole przed wyborem losu Kuli Promieni. Zniszczenie Kuli (dobra karma; kanon) Zgodnie z kanonicznym przebiegiem wydarzeń, w głowie MacGratha ukazało się poskręcane ciało Trish, a także myśli o Amy i Zeku. Przepełniony gniewem przewodnik trafił Kulę Promieni całą mocą. Ku jego zdziwieniu, urządzenie otworzyło się i stworzyło wir energii, który wciągnął Johna i rozerwał go na strzępy. Cole uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia, a White i Kula Promieni zniknęli, rozpadając się w pył. Po wszystkim, MacGrath odebrał połączenie telefoniczne od Kesslera, który był zawiedziony jego decyzją. Cole w odpowiedzi zaznaczył, że nie jest taki jak on i dopiero po jakimś czasie zrozumiał, że nie jego potrzeby są najważniejsze, a bezpieczeństwo Empire City i jego mieszkańców. Po koniec rozmowy, Kessler ustanowił spotkanie w strefie zero przed budynkiem Statona. Cole przygotowuje się do zniszczenia Kuli Promieni (inFamous).PNG|Cole przygotowuje się do zniszczenia Kuli Promieni. Cole niszczy Kulę Promieni (inFamous).PNG|Cole niszczy Kulę Promieni. Cole ucieka przed wybuchem Kuli (inFamous).PNG|Cole ucieka przed wybuchem Kuli. Aktywacja Kuli (zła karma; spoza kanonu) W alternatywnym przebiegu wydarzeń, Cole wyciągnął Kulę Promieni ze stojaka i wnet poczuł jak go wysysa, buczy i strzela iskrami rosnącej mocy. Dłużej się nie zastanawiając, aktywował trzymane urządzenie, myśląc o tym co się stało Trish i przysięgając sobie, że nie dopuści żeby coś takiego kiedykolwiek się powtórzyło. Kulę Cole'owi prędko wyrwał John, nazywając go przy tym szaleńcem, krzycząc. Urządzenie otworzyło się i stworzyło wir energii, który wciągnął Johna i rozerwał go na strzępy. Cole uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia, a White i Kula Promieni zniknęli, rozpadając się w pył. Po wszystkim, MacGrath odebrał połączenie telefoniczne od Kesslera, który pochwalił jego decyzję. Cole w odpowiedzi oświadczył, iż Empire City znajduje się pod jego rządami i nikt nie śmie mu się przeciwstawić. Po koniec rozmowy, Kessler ustanowił spotkanie w strefie zero przed budynkiem Statona. Cole wyciąga ze stojaka Kulę Promieni (inFamous).PNG|Cole wyciąga ze stojaka Kulę Promieni. John wyrywa Cole'owi Kulę Promieni (inFamous).PNG|John wyrywa Cole'owi Kulę Promieni. Port w ruinie (inFamous).PNG|Port w ruinie. Starcie z Kesslerem Po dramatycznych wydarzeniach na porcie, Cole prędko udał się do żądanego miejsca. Dotarłszy do centrum wybuchu, odpowiedzialnego za obecny stan rzeczy, na miejscu zdarzenia pojawił się Kessler. Trafnie zauważając, iż są w miejscu którym wszystko się zaczęło, lider Synów Pierworodnych wyjawił mu swe początkowe obawy jego stanem po wybuchu bomby. Okazało się jednak, że nie musiał się o nic martwić, bowiem wszystko poszło lepiej, niż zaplanował. W tej chwili MacGrath zidentyfikował głos Kesslera, jako osoby, którą usłyszał zaraz po aktywacji Kuli Promieni w strefie zero. Kessler przyznał mu rację, zaznaczając ponadto, iż "był tam przez całe jego życie". Nie rozumiejąc początkowo znaczenia tych słów, Cole stanął do walki z tajemniczym mężczyzną. Jeżeli Cole dał się ponieść moralnej korupcji, w trakcie potyczki dochodziły do niego dopingujące słowa liderki Żniwiarzy, Sashy, pragnącej śmierci Kesslera. Podczas starcia mężczyzna zdołał chwycić Cole'a i potraktować jego twarz prądem, nazywając go przy tym porażką i chwilowo pozbawiając sił. Cole spotyka Kesslera w strefie zero (inFamous).PNG|Cole spotyka Kesslera w strefie zero. Kessler razi Cole'a prądem (inFamous).PNG|Kessler razi Cole'a prądem. Zeke wkracza na ring (inFamous).PNG|Zeke wkracza na ring... Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, na terenie toczącego się wówczas starcia pojawił się Zeke. Dunbar chcący ocalić swego przyjaciela, otworzył ogień w kierunku Kesslera, który przy pomocy potężnej fali uderzeniowej prędko pozbył się niepożądanego elementu z miejsca walki. Odzyskawszy siły, MacGrath stanął na nogi i kontynuował swe zmagania z zakapturzonym przewodnikiem. Podczas batalii mężczyzna ten wielokrotnie prowokował Cole'a przytaczając obrzydzenie jego matki jego zawodem, lub chociażby przytaczając pozytywne nastawienie jego ojca do Trish, który nie mógł doczekać się jej ślubu z MacGrathem. Pełen furii Cole zdołał ostatecznie chwycić i porazić Kesslera, potężnie znokautować go podbródkowym, by pod koniec wykończyć go burzą piorunów. Zeke wylatuje z ringu (inFamous).PNG|...i szybko z niego wylatuje. Cole przed uderzeniem Kesslera (inFamous).PNG|Cole przed uderzeniem Kesslera. Cole wykańcza Kesslera (inFamous).PNG|Cole wykańcza Kesslera. Ostatnie przesłanie Kesslera Cole spojrzał na Kesslera, napawając się zwycięstwem. W tej chwili usłyszał jego szept, w którym wyjawił swą miłość do Trish, a także proszenie jej o wybaczenie. Mężczyzna rzucił się wnet na skonsternowanego Cole'a, ponownie zanurzając mu palce w jego głowie. Cole zaczął wszystko rozumieć, gdy tajemnice zakapturzonego przewodnika zaczęły przebiegać mu przez umysł. Ujrzał on jego destrukcyjne nemezis - "Bestię" pragnącą unicestwić wszelkie życie. W początkowych dniach jej działalności i egzystencji, Kessler mógł wykorzystać swe moce w celu jej powstrzymania, jednak zamiast tego uciekł z rodziną, zostawiając innych na pastwę losu. Ścigani latami, Kessler i jego najbliżsi patrzyli jak reszta świata zamienia się w piekło. Gdy żona i dwie córki Kesslera zginęły, mężczyzna pozostał zupełnie sam w obracającym się w ruinę świecie. Wówczas nie było już żadnych perspektyw. Było za późno na walkę i na to, by kogoś uratować. Bestia sieje zniszczenie (inFamous).PNG|Bestia sieje zniszczenie. Kessler ucieka z rodziną (inFamous).PNG|Kessler ucieka z rodziną. Kessler rozpacza nad losem swej żony (inFamous).PNG|Kessler rozpacza nad losem swej żony. W chwili porażki i gniewu, Kessler użył swej najpotężniejszej i najniebezpieczniejszej mocy. Cofnął się w czasie, chcąc zmienić historię i uchronić ją przed strasznym losem. Mężczyzna przejął dowodzenie nad Synami Pierworodnymi, odpychając tym samym Richarda Tate'a i jego syna, Aldena od władzy. Kessler przyśpieszył prace nad Kulą Promieni, spędzając dziesięciolecia nad planowaniem wybuchu, przygotowaniem kwarantanny i wreszcie - odnalezieniem Cole'a. Tym co napędzało Kesslera do działania, będącą jedyną rzeczą łączącą go z przeszłością, było jego ślubne zdjęcie. Tego dnia ożenił się z Trish, a jego drużbą był Zeke. Do protagonisty wówczas dotarło, że Kessler i on to ta sama osoba. Kessler po cofnięciu się w czasie (inFamous).PNG|Kessler po cofnięciu się w czasie. Prace pod dowodzeniem Kesslera (inFamous).PNG|Prace pod dowodzeniem Kesslera. Ślubne zdjęcie (inFamous).PNG|Ślubne zdjęcie Kesslera. MacGrath pojął, że Kessler cofnął się w czasie by przygotować go do starcia z Bestią, a zabicie jego, a zarówno swojej ukochanej, było tak naprawdę próbą, mającą uczynić z niego silnego i bezwzględnego człowieka, zdolnego do podejmowania najtrudniejszych decyzji dla dobra ogółu. Zakończywszy wizję, Kessler upadł martwy. Cole po raz ostatni spojrzał na przyszłego siebie i odwrócił się, kipiąc gniewem, lecz także ślubując, iż będzie gotów gdy nadejdzie czas. Martwy Kessler (inFamous).PNG|Martwy Kessler. Cole po poznaniu prawdy (inFamous).PNG|Cole po poznaniu prawdy. Ślubowanie Cole'a (inFamous).PNG|''"Ale będę gotów, gdy nadejdzie czas."'' Podróż do New Marais Cisza przed burzą Miesiąc po ostatnich wydarzeniach agentka NSA Lucy Kuo przyleciała do Empire City, by spotkać się z elektrycznym człowiekiem, przebywającym wówczas na obszarze Archer Square. Kobieta doskonale wiedziała o Bestii, jak i jej destrukcyjnej naturze oraz nieuniknionym przybyciu, dlatego podzieliła się z nim informacjami na temat swego kontaktu, dr Sebastiana Wolfe'a, który niegdyś wraz z Kesslerem pracował nad Kulą Promieni. W obliczu zbliżającego się zagrożenia, możliwość zwiększenia swych mocy bardzo zainteresowała Cole'a, wobec czego wyraził zgodę na udanie się do miasta New Marais, gdzie ów naukowiec właśnie przebywał. W podróży tej miała mu towarzyszyć między innymi agentka, jak i jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Zeke. Cole spostrzega nadlatującą Kuo w Empire City (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole spostrzega nadlatującą Kuo. Kuo powierza Cole'owi dokumenty (inFamous 2).PNG|Kuo powierza Cole'owi dokumenty. Cole przegląda powierzone od Kuo dokumenty (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole przegląda otrzymane od Kuo dokumenty. Dzień sądu Gdy nastał dzień wyprawy, cała trójka zebrała się na pokładzie statku w pobliżu jednego z portów w Empire City. Cole z góry zaświadczył, iż jego pobyt w New Marais będzie krótki, mając na uwadzę nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Bestii. Mimo tego Dunbar próbował przekonać resztę do wzięcia na luz, zaznaczając atrakcje i rozrywki czekające na nich w ów metropolii. Protagonista z uśmiechem przyjął jego słowa, co spotkało się z dezaprobatą solennej agentki. Jej obawy szybko się potwierdziły, gdy w oddali dostrzegła panujące zamieszanie w mieście. Grupa zauważyła destruktywny wir obok statuy, który pochłaniał zebranych wokół cywili, doprowadzając ostatecznie do zawalenia się żelaznej figury. Początkowo wstrząśnięty Cole prędko zebrał się w sobie i zszedł na molo, ruszając w kierunku bramy portu. Zeke, Kuo i Cole na łodzi (inFamous 2).PNG|Zeke, Kuo i Cole na statku. Zamieszanie w Empire City (inFamous 2).PNG|Dewastujący wir. Cole dostrzega po raz pierwszy Bestię (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole dostrzega po raz pierwszy Bestię. Zebrani przy niej cywile cieszyli się z przybycia przewodnika, lub zaczęli drżeć i panikować na jego widok. Otwarwszy ją przy pomocy rakiety, MacGrath wyrwał do przodu, ledwo utrzymując równowagę przez ciągłe trzęsienia. Ostatecznie protagonista zauważył ogromną sylwetkę siejącej spustoszenie postaci i wystrzelił w jej stronę kilka pocisków. Po trafieniu, monstrum cisnęło zniszczoną statuą w Cole'a, pozbawiając go tym samym równowagi. Zeke przydzwonił do Cole'a i prędko wyrwał go z letargu. Mężczyzna zdołał się pozbierać i stanąć z powrotem na nogi, po czym zidentyfikował gigantycznego potwora jako Bestię - istotę, przed którą ostrzegał go Kessler. MacGrath stanął dzielnie do walki, traktując potwora wszystkim, co miał w swoim arsenale. Po dostatecznym zranieniu Bestii, Cole zgodnie z sugestią Zeke'a, potraktował ją potężną błyskawicą z nieba. Jej siła zdołała wysadzić fragment głowy potwora, który osłabiony, zanurzył się w wodzie. Statek w Empire City zostaje zatopiony (inFamous 2).PNG|Statek w Empire City zostaje zatopiony. Cole odzyskuje równowagę po kontakcie ze statuą (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole odzyskuje równowagę. Cole przyzywa burzę piorunów (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole przyzywa burzę piorunów. Pozbywszy się zagrożenia, MacGrath prędko zawrócił się do statku, bowiem molo zaczynało się rozpadać. Gdy Cole wykonał skok na pokład, nieznana siła zatrzymała go w powietrzu, stopniowo odciągając go od środka transportu. Sprawcą zaistniałego zjawiska była Bestia, która zdołała wykaraskać się z odniesionych obrażeń. Monstrum chwyciło elektrycznego człowieka, niemalże kompletnie go unieruchamiając. MacGrath stawił jednak opór śmiertelnemu uciskowi i wysłał we wroga salwę elektrycznych pocisków. Cole zdołał się wydostać po potraktowaniu Bestii kolejną burzą piorunów, zaliczając przy tym niebezpieczne dla swego życia lądowanie w wodzie. W wyniku tej konfrontacji zarówno on, jak i Bestia całkowicie opadli z sił. Burza rani Bestię (inFamous 2).PNG|Burza rani Bestię. Cole ratuje się z uścisku Bestii (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole ratuje się z uścisku Bestii. Cole w trakcie przywoływania burzy (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole w trakcie przywoływania burzy. Empire w ruinie Poturbowany Cole został wciągnięty na pokład i natychmiastowo udzielono mu pomocy medycznej. Przebudziwszy się, MacGrath spostrzegł siedzącego Zeke'a, a obok niego telewizor, na którym transmitowano upadek Empire City z ręki Bestii. Istota ta zdołała w jakiś sposób się zregenerować i doszczętnie zniszczyć całe miasto. Wstrząsnięty tymi wiadomościami, protagonista samotnie spacerował po pokładzie statku płynącego w kierunku New Marais, podczas kiedy zebrani na nim ludzie trzymali się od niego na dystans, zapewne przez szacunek lub ze strachu. Pozostali rzucili się w wir obowiązków, a Cole jeszcze dochodził do siebie po traumatycznych wydarzeniach. Ranny Cole unosi się na wodzie (inFamous 2).PNG|Ranny Cole unosi się na wodzie. Cole obserwuje w telewizji upadek Empire City (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole obserwuje w telewizji upadek Empire City. Cole rozmyśla na pokładzie (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole rozmyśla na pokładzie. Zawiedziony swą porażką, MacGrath nazajutrz zebrał się w sobie. Wspólnie z Zekiem skonstruowali przeznaczone do walki w zwarciu urządzenie skupiające moce Cole'a. Dunbar bowiem ze względu na swe przeszłe błędy chciał zrobić wszystko, by ponownie zdobyć jego zaufanie. Kuo natomiast zbierała informacje o Bestii, która wędrowała na południe, siejąc zniszczenie. Dzięki kontaktom, agentka zdołała także załatwić mniejszą łódź, gdyż New Marais było zamknięte i należało się tam zakraść przez bagna. Cole i Zeke testują Ampa (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole i Zeke testują Ampa. Kuo załatwia mniejszą łódź (inFamous 2).PNG|Kuo załatwia mniejszą łódź. Zeke, Kuo i Cole płyną w kierunku bagien (inFamous 2).PNG|Zeke, Kuo i Cole płyną w kierunku bagien. Przeprawa przez bagna Zaraz po spostrzeżeniu blokady milicji, Kuo natychmiast nakazała Zeke'owi wyłączenie silnika. Ponieważ zbliżenie się do niej zapewne od razu popchnęłoby wrogą frakcję do zatopienia łodzi, Cole musiał zejść na powierzchnię i odpowiednio się z nią rozprawić. Przed opuszczeniem pokładu MacGrath odebrał od swego przyjaciela gotowego już Ampa, którego wykorzystał w walce z tutejszymi milicjantami. Dowiedziawszy się przy okazji od Kuo, iż NSA planuje zlikwidować Bestię wykorzystując armię, Cole zbliżył się do miejscowej wioski, do której droga prowadziła jedynie przez wówczas podniesiony most. Aby go opuścić, MacGrath musiał zasilić pobliski generator odpowiednią dawką energii, aczkolwiek ze względu na przebywających tam milicjantów, mężczyzna mógł go także przeładować i doprowadzić do wybuchu, likwidując tutejszych żołnierzy. Kuo zaznaczyła jednak, że na terenie wioski przebywają również cywile i zwierzęta, którzy również staliby się ofiarami eksplozji. Kuo i Cole na łodzi (inFamous 2).PNG|Kuo i Cole na łodzi. Zeke wręcza Cole'owi Ampa (inFamous 2).PNG|Zeke wręcza Cole'owi Ampa. Generator na bagnach (inFamous 2).PNG|Generator na bagnach. Opuściwszy most, Cole wkroczył na obszar osady gdzie znajdowali się ranni cywile, których zgodnie z sugestią Zeke'a protagonista mógł uleczyć. Wyłączywszy moździerz milicji z akcji i rozprawiwszy się z pozostałymi jednostkami, MacGrath ostatecznie zdołał przedostać się do portu miasta, udzielając swym sojusznikom zgodę na cumowanie. Zeke oświadczył swemu przyjacielowi jak milicja zmieniła tą metropolię, gdzie niegdyś na ulicach rządziły seks i bezprawie i jak to określił Cole: gdyby nie kac, byłby to raj na ziemi. W tej chwili było inaczej - umundorowani radykaliści maszerowali po ulicach, szukając domniemanych przewodników w celu ich zlikwidowania i utrzymania "czystości" w New Marais. Mimo tego Cole zaznaczył, iż gdzieś w tym dogorywającym mieście leży klucz do wzmocnienia jego mocy i oświadczył swoją gotowość do konfrontacji z polującymi na niego milicjantami. Cole i Zeke ćwiczą wspinaczkę na dachach New Marais (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole i Zeke ćwiczą wspinaczkę na dachach New Marais. New Marais kiedyś (inFamous 2).PNG|New Marais kiedyś. Milicjant terroryzuje cywila (inFamous 2).PNG|Milicjant terroryzuje cywila. Spotkanie z Wolfem Gdy łódź dotarła do portu, Kuo wyszła na powierzchnię i każała ruszać Zeke'owi w razie kłopotów. Kobieta wyraziła swą opinię na temat działań MacGratha, chwaląc go za profesjonalizm i wstrzymanie się od przeładowania generatora lub karcąc za wprowadzenie miasta w stan alarmu poprzez wysadzenie wioski na bagnach. Ostatecznie dwójka ruszyła w kierunku pracowni Wolfe'a, z którym to agentka natychmiast się skontaktowała. Zachwycony z obecności przewodnika naukowiec był zmuszony przekazać przybyłej dwójce złe wieści. Milicja bowiem przeszukała jego laboratorium i zabrała ukryty tam rdzeń wybuchu. Kuo nakazała mężczyźnie pozostanie w pracowni, podczas gdy wspólnie z Cole'em zajmie się jego odbiciem z zachodniego posterunku. Przebijając się przez tutejsze oddziały, duet został poinformowany przez Wolfe'a o kolejnych próbach włamania się milicji do jego laboratorium. Wobec tego agentka ruszyła w kierunku pracowni swego kontaktu, a MacGrath obrał za cel przejęcie rdzenia wybuchu. Po zneutralizowaniu zebranych na dachu oddziałów i ewentualnym ocaleniem mieszkanki przed napadem, Cole otworzył skrzynię z której wyjął świecący na fioletowo rdzeń wybuchu. Próbując nawiązać kontakt ze swymi sojusznikami, MacGrath zauważył w oddali ogromną eksplozję, która wyrzuciła na obszar całego miasta napromieniowane odłamki. Cole szybko ruszył w kierunku zamieszania, gdzie na miejscu odnalazł przygniecionego gruzami Wolfe'a. MacGrath prędko pomógł mu się wydostać, po czym naukowiec natychmiast zidentyfikował wygląd Cole'a z fizjonomią Kesslera. Wolfe przyznał, iż z początku przyjaźnił się z Kesslerem, który wyjawił mu swoje plany odnośnie MacGratha i Bestii. Protagonista przyznał się do swej porażki z Bestią w Empire City, w wyniku której całe miasto legło w gruzach. Kuo chwali Cole'a (inFamous 2).PNG|Kuo rozmawia z Cole'em na porcie. Cole kontaktuje się Kuo i Wolfem (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole kontaktuje się Kuo i Wolfem. Cole spostrzega zamieszanie w laboratorium Wolfe'a (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole spostrzega zamieszanie w laboratorium Wolfe'a. Przyznając, iż nie mężczyzna nie zdoła jej powstrzymać póki nie rozwinie swych umiejętności, naukowiec powierzył Cole'owi urządzenie wyglądem przypominające Kule Promieni, zwane Inhibitorem Pola Promieni. Wolfe określił je prostszym w interpretacji mianem "Anty-Kuli Promieni", która nie obdarza mocami, lecz jest w stanie ich pozbawić nawet tak potężnych przewodników jak Bestię. Schowawszy otrzymane od Wolfe'a narzędzie w plecaku, Cole zaprezentował mu przechwycone z posterunku milicji znalezisko. Wolfe objaśnił działanie rdzenia wybuchu, dzięki któremu MacGrath mógł zdobyć nowe moce, niezbędne do zasilenia i uruchomienia IPP. Dłużej się nie zastanawiając, protagonista aktywował rdzeń, w wyniku czego przez jego organizm przeszła ogromna ilość energii, która ostatecznie pozbawiła go przytomności. Wkrótce został on przebudzony przez strzelającego do okolicznych milicjantów Zeke'a. Dunbar wyjawił mu, iż milicja zaczęła ich zgarniać, wobec czego Kuo podążała za ludźmi którzy zdążyli porwać Wolfe'a. Zauważywszy nienajlepszą kondycje swego przyjaciela, Zeke podejrzewał, iż został on potraktowany środkami odurzającymi. Cole jednak szybko rozwiał jego podejrzenia, gdy zaprezentował mu swą nową moc umożliwiającą unoszenie i wyrzucanie dowolnych elementów otoczenia. Chwilę po skorzystaniu z nowej zdolności, Dunbar poinformował Cole'a o obecności policjantów, którzy mogli szukać przewodnika, jeżeli ten siał na ulicach miasta chaos i zamęt. Wolfe powierza Cole'owi Inhibitor Pola Promieni (inFamous 2).PNG|Wolfe powierza Cole'owi Inhibitor Pola Promieni. Wolfe objaśnia Cole'owi działanie rdzenia wybuchu (inFamous 2).PNG|Wolfe objaśnia Cole'owi działanie rdzenia wybuchu. Cole aktywuje swój pierwszy rdzeń wybuchu (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole aktywuje swój pierwszy rdzeń wybuchu. Za śladami Wolfe'a Tajne wiadomości Cole został poproszony przez Kuo o zbadanie okolic laboratorium Wolfe'a. Na miejscu agentka powiadomiła go o obecności jednego z gołębi pocztowych naukowca, prosząc tym samym o jego przechwycenie. W czasie gdy Wolfe działał pod przykrywką wśród Synów Pierworodnych, ptak przekazywał jego meldunki kontaktowi w NSA, którym była właśnie Kuo. Dotarłszy na wieżę zegarową, MacGrath zneutralizował latającego wokół niej ptaka i zszedł na ziemię. Przy opasce zestrzelonego gołębia znajdywał się dysk USB, który Cole pomyślnie przejął, podłączył do telefonu i rozszyfrował z pomocą hasła podesłanego przez agentkę. Po odsłuchaniu nagrania, Kuo powiadomiła Cole'a o rozrzuconych wokół wieży kawałkach promiecytu, bardziej znanych pod nazwą odłamków z wybuchu. Zebrawszy trzy z nich, MacGrath zwiększył ilość swych rdzeni baterii. W rozmowie agentka wyjawiła Cole'owi, iż jej kontaktem z Empire City był dobrze mu znany John White, który wraz z nią został wybrany do infiltracji Synów Pierworodnych, z powodu posiadania przez nich tajemniczego genu przewodnika. Wspomniana wieża zegarowa (inFamous 2).PNG|Wspomniana wieża zegarowa. Cole przejmuje tajną wiadomość (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole przejmuje tajną wiadomość. Cole zeskakuje po odłamek z wybuchu (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole zeskakuje po odłamek z wybuchu. Usługi elektryka Po zakończeniu rozmowy z Kuo, MacGrath odebrał połączenie telefoniczne od Zeke'a, który poinformował go o swoich dawnych kontaktach potrzebujących usług "Elektryka". Mężczyźni spotkali się naprzeciwko portu. Podczas konwersacji Zeke zaznaczył, iż New Marais to dla nich nowy początek i nowy start, a poczynania Cole'a bez wątpienia będą przyciągać uwagę tutejszych mieszkańców. Poznawszy szczegóły o zleceniodawcach, protagonista musiał wybrać między udzieleniem pomocy policjantowi, a narkomanowi. Stróż prawa chciał zlecić Cole'owi ocalenie jeńców spod luf milicji, natomiast gangster pragnął przykładnego ukarania dwóch braci szpiegujących dla tejże frakcji. Po zrealizowaniu jednego z tychże zleceń, postać elektrycznego człowieka przestała być anonimowa wśród obywateli New Marais i wielu z nich było gotów poprosić go o pomoc. Ponieważ Wolfe uważał, iż wchłonięcie rdzeni wybuchu może obudzić w Cole'u uśpione moce, Kuo zasugerowała mu potrenować korzystanie z nich. Po zlikwidowaniu sześciu milicjantów i ewentualnym udaremnieniu trwającego napadu, zdolność wystrzeliwania piorunów ewoluowała, umożliwiając protagoniście emitowanie trzech pocisków naraz. Karma to sucz (inFamous 2).PNG|Zeke wspomina Cole'owi o swych kontaktach. Dobry samarytanin (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole przyjmuje zlecenie policjanta. Wielkie sprzątanie (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole przyjmuje zlecenie gangstera. Demon z Empire City Kuo oświadczyła swym sojusznikom, że zgubiła ślad Wolfe'a. W obliczu uciekającego czasu, agentka zaproponowała przesłuchanie przywódcy milicji, Josepha Bertranda, mającego najbliższej nocy wygłosić przemówienie przed Kościołem Świętego Ignacego. Cole postanowił wykorzystać tę okazję i zajął dogodną pozycję na jednym z budynków w pobliżu katedry, podczas kiedy Zeke miał anonimowo uczestniczyć w całym wydarzeniu. Wraz z zachodem słońca Cole udał się w kierunku trwającego orędzia, by spytać przyjaciela o jego szczegóły. Bertrand w tym czasie kontynuował swą propagandę głosząc, iż "diabeł" Cole MacGrath, przybył do New Marais. Zapewniwszy zebranych cywili o gotowości i skuteczności swej armii, dyktator zagwarantował im odnalezienie i zgładzenie zarówno jego, jak i pozostałych przewodników. Chwilę później jeden z gapiów spostrzegł bagiennego potwora na pobliskich rusztowaniach, w wyniku czego wszyscy zebrani obywatele w panice wzięli nogi za pas, by uciec z miejsca zdarzenia. Cole i Zeke obserwują przemówienie Bertranda (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole i Zeke obserwują przemówienie Bertranda. Bertrand w trakcie przemówienia (inFamous 2).PNG|Bertrand w trakcie przemówienia. Cole rusza do walki ze Spaczonymi (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole rusza do walki ze Spaczonymi. Cole stanął do walki z mutantami, a po ich zlikwidowaniu, Zeke szybko poinformował go o trwającej ucieczce Bertranda, który kierował się do swej limuzyny. MacGrath nie zdołał go zatrzymać, wobec czego musiał ruszyć w pościg za odjeżdżającym pojazdem. Korzystając z okolicznych przewodów i dachów, protagonista zdołał się przebić przez poszczególne jednostki milicji i dogonić limuzynę, na której to Cole wylądował. Usłyszawszy pierwsze słowa MacGratha, trzymający cygaro Bertrand oznajmił, że nie ma z nim o czym rozmawiać. W obliczu takiej postawy, Cole usiłował zastraszyć mężczyznę swą gotowością do wystrzelenia w niego piorunu i stanowczo nakazał mu wskazanie miesca pobytu Wolfe'a. Zamiast tego jednak, Bertrand zalecił przewodnikowi uważanie na własną głowę. Zdziwiony Cole wnet zauważył, iż limuzyna jedzie w kierunku nadlatującego śmigłowca, który zdołał strącić go z pojazdu, nim ten zdążył w porę zareagować. Cole zastrasza Bertranda (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole zastrasza Bertranda. Bertrand w limuzynie (inFamous 2).PNG|Bertrand w limuzynie. Helikopter strąca Cole'a z limuzyny Bertranda (inFamous 2).PNG|Helikopter strąca Cole'a z limuzyny Bertranda. MacGrath zdołał się podnieść i w ostatniej chwili ominąć wystrzeliwane przez helikopter rakiety. Zachowawszy zimną krew i skuteczną strategię walki, Cole w końcu zadał pojazdowi dewastujący cios. Po całym zdarzeniu protagonista odbył krótką pogawędkę z Zekiem, wymieniając się opiniami na temat nowego zagrożenia, jakimi były bagienne potwory. Pod koniec konwersacji, Dunbar zalecił zbadanie podejrzanego urządzenia odnalezionego w okolicach Gaffney Street. Okazała się nim być bomba wykorzystująca energię umieszczonego w niej odłamka z wybuchu. MacGrath odkrył więcej tego typu ładunków, które mógł rozbrajać, wzbogacając się przy tym o dodatkowe odłamki. Alternatywnie mógł je także wykradać poszczególnym cywilom. Rozprawiwszy się z bombami, Kuo powiadomiła Cole'a o namierzeniu śledczego Bertranda, wygrywającego wówczas w grach hazardowych. Wedle jej podejrzeń, mężczyzna ten miał zajrzeć do Wolfe'a, wobec czego MacGrath poprosił ją o namiary na kasyno. Przewodnik planował podążyć za nim po dachach, zaraz po jego wyjściu z budynku. Cole strącony przez śmigłowiec (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole strącony przez śmigłowiec. Cole unika rakiet śmigłowca (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole unika rakiet śmigłowca. Cole wyjmuje odłamek z bomby (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole wyjmuje odłamek z bomby. Wielka ucieczka Cole przybył na żądane miejsce, gdzie po upływie trzech godzin w końcu ruszył za śledczym Bertranda. Mężczyzna dotarł do brązowego domu przy ósmej ulicy, w pobliżu której rozstawione rozstawione były blokady milicji. Rozprawiwszy się zarówno z nimi, jak i silniejszym bagiennym stworem - Niszczycielem, MacGrath udał się do lokalizacji Kuo. Agentka zdołała wydostać Wolfe'a i razem z nim udała się do zarekwirowanego milicji wozu. Cole wszedł na tył wozu, gdzie powitał poturbowanego w wyniku przesłuchań naukowca. Mimo, iż Kuo chciała poznać ich przebieg, MacGrath jednogłośnie nakazał wdepnięcie na gaz, aby uciec przed milicjantami. Podczas ucieczki protagonista sukcesywnie odpierał ataki wrogiej frakcji. Gdy samochód zdołał wkroczyć na otwarty teren, Cole spytał Wolfe'a o powód, dla którego milicja próbuje go uciszyć. Mężczyzna wyjawił, iż Bertrand zapłacił mu za stworzenie urządzenia, które rozwiązałoby ich oba problemy, wspominając przy tym, że rdzenie wybuchu to dopiero początek. Wnet do całego towarzystwa dotarły słowa Bertranda, nadawane z radia nadjeżdżającej z naprzeciwka ciężarówki. Pojazd na którym znajdował się Cole został staranowany i wpadł do wody, pozbawiając przy tym życia dr Sebastiana Wolfe'a. Kuo, choć uszła z życiem, została porwana przez milicjantów, których wówczas poszkodowany MacGrath nie był w stanie powstrzymać. Przewodnik z trudem przeczołgał się do rynsztoka, gdzie powoli dochodził do siebie przez cztery godziny. Cole wylatuje z samochodu (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole wylatuje z samochodu. Kuo zostaje porwana przez milicjantów (inFamous 2).PNG|Kuo zostaje porwana przez milicjantów. Cole usiłuje przeczołgać się do rynsztoka (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole usiłuje przeczołgać się do rynsztoka. Nowi sojusznicy Wiedźma z bagien Dowiedziawszy się o niefortunnych wydarzeniach, Zeke poprosił Cole'a o spotkanie. Na miejscu MacGrath wyraził swoje zrezygnowanie spowodowane śmiercią Wolfe'a, bez którego pokonanie Bestii wydawało mu się wówczas niemożliwe. Chcąc podnieść na duchu swego przyjaciela, Dunbar poinformował go o domniemanym miejscu pobytu Kuo, wspominając, iż jakaś kobieta uciekła przed linczem na bagna, sugerując tym samym, że chowa się obecnie w jednej z chat przemytników. Przyjrzawszy się miejscu przez lornetkę, MacGrath podziękował Zeke'owi i natychmiast podążył w kierunku mokradeł. Po drodze napotkał on trwający strajk osób, chcących wypędzenia Cole'a z miasta, których protagonista mógł z zimną krwią pozbawić życia. Przebijając się w międzyczasie przez bagienne potwory i milicjantów (w tym również operatora działa milicyjnego) Cole przeszukiwał poszczególne chałupy, lecz w żadnej z nich nie zdołał odnaleźć porwanej agentki. Gdy przewodnik zbliżył się do trzeciej chaty, doszło w pobliżu do niewielkiej eksplozji. Przypuszczając, iż w zamieszaniu może uczestniczyć Kuo, protagonista prędko podążył w jego kierunku. Cole spogląda przez lornetkę (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole spogląda przez lornetkę. Cole przeszukuje chatę przemytników (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole przeszukuje chatę przemytników. Cole zauważa zamieszanie na bagnach (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole zauważa zamieszanie na bagnach. Cole wkroczył na zamglony teren, gdzie odnalazł mnóstwo ciał poległych milicjantów, a po krótkim czasie zaczął odczuwać czyjąś obecność. Wnet zupełnie znikąd na miejscu zdarzenia pojawiła się tajemnicza kobieta, regularnie teleportująca się z jednego obszaru na drugi. Chwilę później zdołała ona przygwoździć MacGratha do ziemi. Kobieta jednak powstrzymała się od zadania mu ciosu, gdy spostrzegła jego twarz. Zdając sobie sprawę z kim ma do czynienia, napastniczka natychmiast wycofała się, podczas gdy Cole był gotów do strzału. Przyznawszy się, iż jest jego fanem, kobieta pokazała Cole'owi trzymany rdzeń wybuchu, który przechwyciła od jednego z milicjantów. Przewodniczka obiecała mu powierzenie tegoż przedmiotu, pod warunkiem dotrzymania jej towarzystwa w rozwiązaniu małego problemu. Wyjawiwszy protagoniście swe imię, Nix zaprowadziła go do miasta. Cole zauważa tajemniczą kobietę (inFamous 2).PNG|Cole zauważa tajemniczą kobietę. Pierwsze spotkanie z Nix (inFamous 2).PNG|Pierwsze spotkanie z Nix. Nix pokazuje Cole'owi rdzeń wybuchu (inFamous 2).PNG|Nix pokazuje Cole'owi rdzeń wybuchu. Moce i zdolności Wygląd i osobowość Cole jest białoskórym młodym mężczyzną o mezomorficznym typie sylwetki, z gładko ogoloną głową i lekkim zarostem na twarzy. Przejawia on wysoki poziom inteligencji, a także zdolność logicznego myślenia i przewidywania konsekwencji swoich działań. inFamous Garderoba Cole'a w pierwszej części sagi obejmuje burogranatową skórzaną kurtkę, ciemnozielone bojówki ze wzorem unijnym u boku prawej nogawki i zwykłe buty sportowe. Kolejnym ikonicznym elementem wyposażenia protagonisty to brązowy plecak na jedno ramię, do którego przytwierdzony jest telefon komórkowy. Jego torbę ozdabia logo Sly Coopera, gwiazda, a także cyfry 1 i 3. W zależności od podejmowanych wyborów, zarówno wygląd, jak i moce Cole'a ulegają pewnym modyfikacjom. Dobra karma Wizerunek Cole'a kroczącego dobrą ścieżką mocy nie ulega większym zmianom. Może jednak wydawać się on nieco czystszy i schludniejszy, a emitowana przez niego elektryczność pozostanie jasnoniebieska, reprezentując jego dobrą i altruistyczną naturę. Zła karma Tymczasem Cole zmierzający ku moralnej korupcji robi się bladszy, w ostateczności kompletnie pozbawiając swoją skórę nasycenia. Odzież postaci staje się zanieczyszczona, coraz bardziej tonując jej barwy, dochodząc aż do czerni i szarości. Kolejne stopnie niesławy uwidaczniają ciemne znamiona pokrywające ciało i ubrania Cole'a. Wytwarzana przez niego elektryczność przybiera jasnoczerwony kolor, reprezentując jego mroczną i złą naturę. W przypadku ponownego aktywowania Kuli Promieni, jego pioruny zmieniają kolor na czerwonoczarny. inFamous 2 W kontynuacji strój Cole'a zdecydowanie różni się od poprzedniej kompozycji. Składa się ona ze zwykłej żółtoczarnej koszulki, czarnych bojówek z białym wzorem unijnym u boku lewej nogawki, tym razem obejmującym cały jej obszar, a także obuwia sportowego z osobnym palcem, specjalnie przystosowanego do parkouru. Plecak Cole'a został zmieniony na inny, brązowopomarańczowy model, z doszytym pasem do przenoszenia jego nowej broni do walki wręcz - Ampa. Ponadto ręce protagonisty są ozdobione tatuażami, a przez prawy bok jego twarzy przebiega blizna. Podobnie jak w przypadku poprzedniej części, wygląd protagonisty i moce którymi dysponuje, ulegają znacznym zmianom w zależności od jego poziomu karmy. Kategoria:Postacie z inFamous Kategoria:Postacie z inFamous 2 Kategoria:Postacie z inFamous: Festiwal Krwi